Hareth
by cari-chan1
Summary: Ya volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD con el ultimo capi! Una historia de la cuarta edad que espero les guste un poquito ¡¡dejenme reviews por fi por fiii!
1. Un dia como cualquier otro

Por lo visto no puedo vivir demasiado tiempo sin tener varios fics en los que ocupar mi tiempo libre ^^ supongo que esto puede llegar a ser realmente adictivo :P. Bueno, espero que les guste este primer capi, y les ruego que me dejen un review con buenas o malas criticas, sugerencias o lo que les parezca. Muchas gracias. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Capitulo 1: Un día como cualquier otro.

La ciudad de Emyn Arnen era al mismo tiempo, igual y diferente a las demás ciudades de Arnor, Gondor o Rohan. En lo alto de la colina, se elevaba en la orilla este del río Anduin con sus blancos muros, sus grandes patios, largos puentes y altas torres.   


Era una ciudad que maravillaba a los forasteros y enorgullecía a sus habitantes, siendo su atracción principal la fabulosa vista que se tenía de la capital del país, Minas Tirith, cuya torre blanca brillaba tanto que deslumbraba como el sol de primavera.   


Quizás la ciudad parecía un lugar maravilloso, que menos podía esperarse del centro neurálgico de Ithilien, pero como en cualquier lugar, ya fuera en los desiertos del norte o en las salvajes tierras del sur, la vida no era siempre perfecta, y la bella ciudad a orillas del Anduin no era la excepción.  


Al menos eso fue lo que pensó el viejo Gundor, propietario de la taberna "Los Tres Barriles" cuando descubrió que le habían robado seis monedas de plata del bolsillo.  


- ¡Arghhh!- exclamó golpeando una de las mesas.  


Aunque hubiera gritado con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, probablemente nadie le prestaría atención, pues su grito se habría perdido entre las risas y charlas de los hombres que atestaban su local.  
No pudo entretenerse mucho soltando maldiciones pues pronto le llovieron gritos pidiendo más jarras de cerveza. Suspiró con resignación, otro día más, el ladrón quedaba sin castigo. 

- Otro día de feliz recompensa- exclamó el muchacho al tiempo que agitaba en su bolsillo las monedas de plata.  


Bajaba por la calle principal con paso alegre y silbando con disimulo, con sus grandes ojos ámbar, pendientes de cada esquina, por si a alguno de los soldados de la Compañía Blanca se les ocurría aparecer.   


Algunos mercaderes o forasteros se giraban a observarlo con curiosidad al ver su extraña ropa hecha de retales, pero el resto de los habitantes se limitaban a ignorarlo.   
Giró a la derecha al alcanzar la calle de los Artesanos, para volver a girar de nuevo hacia la izquierda. En Marzo anochecía pronto, y aún quedaba un rastro de claridad en el cielo, pero las calles estrechas como aquella, bajo los aleros sombríos de los tejados, estaban negras como guarida de lobo.  


- ¿Algo bueno esta vez?  


Una voz alegre salió de la oscuridad y el muchacho sonrió.   


- Sí, Angol, nada menos que seis monedas- exclamó orgulloso.  


Escuchó los pasos de su amigo, cuyo rostro se asomó a la luz del candil que pendía sobre sus cabezas, iluminando ligeramente la calle.   


- Esta vez has tenido suerte Hareth - rió- Pero no deberías confiarte tanto, sobre todo si los soldados están de guardia.   


El muchacho de cara pecosa y ojos ámbar hizo una mueca divertida.  


- ¡Bah! Esos soldados son unos tontos, no verían a un olifante aunque lo tuvieran delante de sus narices.  


- Solo te digo que te cuides- dijo Angol.  


- Sé cuidarme bien- replicó Hareth.  


- Ya, ya¿tienes hambre? Tengo un poco de pastel de la señora Beldis.  


- ¿Esa vecina tuya? Bueno, supongo que comer algo estará bien.  


Su compañero sacó de su bolsillo algo envuelto en un papel color crema.  


- Vayacreo que lo has aplastado- comentó Haleth haciendo un mohín.  


- Pero está bueno. Toma, tienes que comer ¿Cuánto hace que no pruebas bocado?  


- Ya deja de tratarme como si fuera un bebé- exclamó el muchacho- pareces mi hermano  


De pronto, Hareth se quedó en silencio, bajó la cabeza y su mirada se volvió triste.  


- Eh¿estás bien?- dijo Angol poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.   


- Sísolo es que me acordé de ellos por un momento.  


Su amigo asintió, con rostro apenado.  


- ¿Quieres dormir hoy en mi casa? Te haré un hueco en mi habitación, mi madre no se enterará.  


- No, gracias Angol, estaré bien. Tu madre puede enfadarse mucho si se llega a dar cuenta.- dijo Hareth.  


- Es porque dice que tendrías que estar en esa horrible casa para huérfanos de Minas Tirith.- dijo su amigo a modo de disculpa.  


- Claro, porque ella no tiene que vivir allí.- comentó el muchacho, ajustándose su grueso sombrero para que ocultara su mueca de asco.  


- Se hace tarde Hareth, tengo que irme, ¿no necesitas nada?  


- No, estoy muy bien. Hasta mañana Angol.  


- Hasta mañana.  


Su amigo desapareció tras la esquina, y Hareth suspiró. Anduvo por la calle desierta durante unos minutos, hasta acabar deteniéndose junto a una puerta de madera carcomida. La empujó con ambas manos haciendo que ésta chirriara como un gato al que le estuvieran tirando de la cola.  
Estornudó al poner un pie en la vivienda abandonada. El polvo flotaba en el aire, y la oscuridad lo llenaba todo. Tanteó con las manos hasta dar por fin con una vela que se apresuró a prender.  


Al instante distinguió las siluetas de los muebles rotos, y de las mantas arrebujadas en una esquina, sobre un montón de paja. Se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos y colgar su abrigo sobre una silla tan vieja que nunca se había atrevido a sentarse en ella.   


Se sentó sobre el montón paja que le hacía de cama, sacó de su bolsillo el pastel que le había dado Angol y comenzó a devorarlo rápidamente, no había comido nada desde la mañana y su estómago hacía horas que se quejaba. Al terminar, se limpió las manos en la chaqueta y profirió un gran bostezo.   


- Bueno, ya es hora de dormir- dijo para sí- Mañana será otro día. 

****

Caminar por el mercado de la ciudad era apasionante, en la plaza cien vendedores voceaban sus mercancías y todo lo que estaba a la vista parecía nuevo y hermoso, los finos paños de lana del norte, las madejas de seda, las cintas de colores, los adornos y útiles de plata   


Era toda una tentación pasearse delante de los puestos de pasteles calientes y cerveza, mientras en el centro de la plaza un juglar rodeado de pequeños espectadores cantaba la balada de Frodo Nuevededos y el anillo del destino.   


Aprovechando el alegre día de mercado, Hareth se había procurado un buen desayuno y había comprado una capa corta de lana negra, cómoda y suave, aunque tal decisión le había acarreado gastar todo lo que había conseguido el día anterior.  


- Tendré que conseguir algo para comer- murmuró para sí.  


Buscó entre el gentío a alguien digno de sus habilidades, pues Hareth solo robaba a los nobles y a los orgullosos mercaderes porque eran, según decía, demasiado idiotas para merecerse tanto dinero.   


- ¡Ajá! - exclamó sonriendo.   


Se ajustó el sombrero para que nadie pudiera verle la cara, y disimuladamente se acercó, dando un rodeo, a uno de los puestos donde uno de los mercaderes se afanaba en mostrar sus adornos de plata y oro a un grupo de doncellas.   


Con los ojos fijos en el objetivo, sacó su navaja del tamaño de su dedo meñique, y con un rápido movimiento, cortó la bolsa que pendía de un adornado cinturón, haciendo que cayeran varias monedas que se apresuró a esconder en su bolsillo.   


Sonrió con satisfacción, la mujer a la que le acababa de robar no se había enterado de nada, en realidad parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Así que felicitándose por un trabajo bien hecho, se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la plaza, con los ojos fijos en uno de esos deliciosos pastelillos de carne.   


Pero de pronto, sus esperanzas de comida se vieron interrumpidas cuando alguien le agarró fuertemente por los hombros.  


- No te escaparás esta vez, pequeñajo- dijo una voz.  


Al levantar la vista, el rostro de Hareth se quedó lívido, pues tenía delante nada menos que a un soldado que por su uniforme y su insignia debía pertenecer a la Compañía Blanca, y que además tenía cara de pocos amigos.   


Prescindiendo de cualquier cortesía, el soldado metió las manos en sus bolsillos, para sacar las monedas con las que el muchacho se acababa de hacer. Sin decir ni una palabra, lo llevó en volandas de nuevo junto al puesto del mercader, mientras Hareth se revolvía y gritaba. A su paso, vio como la gente se detenía a mirarlo con curiosidad, y como el viejo Gundor, en la puerta de su taberna, asentía satisfecho.  


Cuando lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, Hareth iba a ponerse a gritar de nuevo pero la mujer a la acababa de robarle estaba justo delante suyo, y se acercaba con paso suave.   


- Aquí tenéis, mi señora- dijo el soldado, tendiéndole las monedas a la mujer.   


- Gracias- respondió ella.  


- Quedaos tranquila, meteré a este mocoso en una mazmorra y le colgaré de los pulgares para que no pueda volver a robar en lo que le resta de vida.   


Hareth no pudo evitar ponerse a gritar, lo último que deseaba era un castigo tan horrible como aquel.   


- ¡Suéltame estúpido! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!   


- No pienso soltarte- replicó el soldado.   


Entonces la mujer se inclinó hacia Hareth y lo observó con curiosidad.  


- ¿Qué edad tienes?- le preguntó.  


- Eso no te importa- replicó el muchacho con una mueca.  


- ¡Responde a la pregunta!- le ordenó el soldado.  


Hareth se mordió el labio, no tenía más remedio que contestar a menos que deseara una muerte dolorosa.  


- Diez años.  


- Eres muy pequeño para andar solo ¿Dónde están tus padres?  


- Están muertos- respondió con rabia, odiaba que la gente le preguntara eso.  


La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa triste, y solo entonces se fijó en ella. Su rostro níveo estaba enmarcado por un cabello oro pálido, tenía los ojos grises y claros, y sonreía con ternura. Vestía de forma elegante pero no ostentosa, con un traje azul noche y un cinto de plata.  


- Entonces ¿no vives en el orfanato? - preguntó ella de nuevo.  


- ¡No!- exclamó Hareth, como si se hubiera ofendido.   


- ¿Por qué?  


- ¿Ha estado allí alguna vez?- preguntó en tono desafiante- Seguro que no, usted es rica y no tiene que andar por esos lugares, sinceramente prefiero dormir sin un techo sobre mi cabeza que estar allí dentro.   


La mujer pareció sorprendida con la respuesta, pero después sonrió.  


- Entiendo, así que es por eso que robas.  


- Sí, señora. Si yo fuera como usted no me haría falta, pero como no he nacido con buena estrella esto es lo que me toca.  


- No digas más tonterías- replicó el soldado.  


- ¡Bah! Cállate enorme bobo!- le gritó Hareth.  


El soldado pareció hincharse de rabia y se puso rojo.   


- ¡Te meteré en un pozo ladronzuelo malcriado!  


- ¿A quién llamas ladronzuelo malcriado?- replicó Hareth.  


- Espera, por favor.- dijo de pronto la mujer.  


El hombre, que se aguantaba para no darle un par de bofetadas al muchacho la miró con curiosidad.  


- Pero mi señora, no querrá perdonar a este ladrón.  


Ella que ahora estaba agachada, para estar a la altura del niño, sonreía.  


- Es que no es un ladrón, mi buen Dagnir.   


- Peromi señora- dijo el soldado confuso.  


La mujer le dirigió entonces una sonrisa divertida, y extendiendo el brazo le quitó el grueso sombrero a Hareth.  


- No es un ladrón, sino una ladrona.  


Dagnir abrió la boca pero no le salían las palabras. Al quitarle el sombrero, una masa de revuelto cabello dorado había caído sobre los hombros de lo que hasta hacía un segundo pensaba que era un muchacho.   


- Si querías disfrazarte de chico podías haberte cortado el cabello- dijo ella en tono divertido.  


- No tenía dinero para cortármelo- replicó Hareth- además mi mamá siempre decía que una chica debía lucir siempre un lindo cabello.   


- Esto es increíble- masculló Dagnir.   


La mujer parecía de lo más divertida con aquello.  


- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.  


- Pero no por ser una chica vas a quedar sin castigo- interrumpió el soldado poniéndose serio.  


Hareth tragó saliva, hasta ese momento tenía la esperanza de salir bien parada de aquello.   


- Dagnir tiene razón- afirmó la mujer- no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder.  


Las más horribles imágenes se sucedieron ante Hareth que miraba a ambos como si fueran sus verdugos.   


- ¡Vosotros no podéis hacerme nada!- exclamó de pronto.  


El soldado la miró con una mueca.  


- ¿Y eso por qué?  


- Porqueporque solo el señor de Ithilien y el Gran Rey tienen poder para castigar a los ladrones!- se apresuró a responder.  


Técnicamente aquello no era cierto, pero Hareth tenía la esperanza de que tales palabras sembraran, al menos, una duda, antes de que se les ocurriera cortarle las manos.   


- ¿De veras?- dijo el soldado, esta vez parecía ciertamente divertido.- Creo que podremos solucionar ese problema ¿no es así, dama Eowyn?  


Hareth abrió los ojos como platos, al tiempo que su rostro se volvía pálido.  


- Vamos Dagnir, llevémosla al castillo, estoy segura de que al señor de Ithilien le encantará conocerla.- dijo ella sonriendo.  


El soldado rió y empujó a la niña, para que caminara tras Eowyn. Hareth se mordió el labio, ahora si que no tenía escapatoria, se había topado de narices con la dama de Ithilien y no solo eso, sino que además se había atrevido a robarle.   


Si lograba salir de aquello con vida significaba que los milagros en verdad existían.


	2. Una mazmorra peculiar

Capitulo 2: Una mazmorra peculiar.

  
Cuando el soldado obligó a Hareth a detenerse frente a la gran puerta del castillo, ella sintió un escalofrío. Había oído cosas horribles de las mazmorras, y de esos reyes crueles que encerraban a los prisioneros hasta que se morían de hambre¿sería eso lo que le harían a ella? ¿Cómo sería el príncipe de Ithilien? Quizás un hombre grande y fuerte, pues según le había contado Angol, era un gran guerrero, capaz de estrangular a un orco solo con sus manosesperaba que no quisiera estrangularla a ella.   


Cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, apareció ante ellos un largo pasillo de grandes ventanas. Hareth tragó saliva, cada vez estaba más cerca.  


- Seguidme- dijo la dama.   


Caminaron en silencio hasta que se detuvieron frente a unas puertas oscuras decoradas en plata. Allí, un soldado de unos cuarenta y tantos años, montaba guardia con aire aburrido, seguramente porque allí nunca ocurría nada.   


- Beregond- lo llamó Eowyn con suavidad.  


El soldado irguió la espalda y sonrió a la dama.   


- ¿Sí, mi señora?  


- Te importaría escoltar a esta jovencita hasta el torreón.  


- Por supuesto. -respondió con una leve reverencia mientras echaba miradas curiosas a la niña.   


- Iré a hablar con Faramir- dijo Eowyn - Id a descansar Dagnir, yo me ocuparé de todo.   


El soldado hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró por el pasillo no sin antes sonreír con malicia a una aterrada Hareth.   


La dama desapareció tras la puerta oscura al tiempo que Beregond empujaba con suavidad a la niña para que caminara.   


Hareth procuraba caminar despacio, con pasos cortos y silenciosos, mientras observaba al hombre que la escoltaba. Tenía los ojos y el cabello oscuro, parecía pensar en otra cosa pero su mano no se despegaba un segundo del hombro de la niña, seguramente para evitar que echara a correr. Observó con curiosidad la insignia en forma de luna creciente que pendía de su pecho. ¿Qué significaría?  


- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó el soldado.  


Hareth levantó la vista y lo vio sonreír.  


- Es el distintivo de la Compañía Blanca de Ithilien, del cual soy capitán.- le explicó.  


Ella se puso aún más pálida de lo que ya estaba y Beregond la observó con rostro preocupado.  


- ¿Te sientes bien?  


Hareth asintió con la cabeza pero no pronunció una palabra. Ahora estaba segura de que no tenía salida, Eowyn la había dejado al cargo del capitán de la guardia, cualquier mínima posibilidad de escaparse de allí se había esfumado en aquel instante.   


Al llegar a las escaleras que ascendían al torreón, comprendió que aquello se iba a convertir en su particular mazmorra. Solo había dos formas de entrar y salir de la torre, por las escaleras o volando por la ventana, y definitivamente, descartaba la ventana.   


Subieron en silencio hasta que alcanzaron una puerta de roble macizo que se abrió con un chirrido y que a ella le recordó a la vieja casa abandona en la que solía dormir.   


Aunque para su sorpresa, el interior no se parecía en nada a su antiguo lugar de descanso.  
Era una habitación espaciosa con amplias ventanas apuntadas que llenaban de luz el interior. Una gran alfombra roja cubría el suelo de fría piedra, y sobre ella descansaban una cama con dosel, un pequeño armario y un tocador con espejo tras un biombo.   


- Esto no es una mazmorra- exclamó Hareth aún con asombro.   


- ¿Una mazmorra?- repitió Beregond con extrañeza.- ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?  


Ella no respondió y se quedó contemplando cada detalle de la habitación. Era bastante bonita y desde luego mucho mejor a lo que ella había tenido hasta ahora.   


- Imagino que estarás aquí hasta que la dama Eowyn te encuentre otro lugar.- comentó el capitán de la guardia. - Quédate aquí y no hagas mucho ruido. Estaré abajo junto a las escaleras.   


Hareth se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro. Claro, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, la habían metido allí porque seguramente tenían las mazmorras llenas de ladrones y no había sitio para ella. En cuanto les quedara un poco de espacio libre, irían a buscarla y la encerrarían.   


- No puedo escapar- murmuró- el soldado ese está abajo.  


Cerró los ojos al tiempo que su estómago empezaba a gruñir. Al menos intentaría dormir, ya que tenía una cama tan cómoda era mejor aprovecharla.   
  


Soñó con un jardín, era un jardín soleado donde crecían flores brillantes y de todos los colores, corría un arroyo alegre y serpenteante, que llevaba el aroma de las flores  


- Despierta  


Al abrir los ojos se topó con una cara sonriente, una cara que en verdad no se alegró demasiado de ver. Era la dama Eowyn.  


- Ya veo que te ha gustado la cama.- sonrió ella.  


Hareth se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, hizo un mohín pero no respondió.   


- Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas, pequeña.   


- Hareth- respondió.  


- Bien, Hareth- sonrió Eowyn- imagino que tendrás hambre.  


La niña levantó una ceja con curiosidad.  


- Pues sí.- respondió.  


- Pediré que te traigan algo, aunque te aconsejo que te laves un poco.  


- ¿Para qué?- replicó Hareth.  


- Porque no es muy correcto comer con la cara llena de polvo- rió Eowyn.  


- Eso es una tontería, cuando uno está en una mazmorra no importa si estás limpio o sucio- replicó la niña.  


- ¿Una mazmorra?- repitió la dama con curiosidad- Esto no es una mazmorra.  


- Ya lo sé, pero si me va a enviar a una pues ni me molesto en lavarme.  


Si alguna reacción hubiera esperado, definitivamente no habría sido aquella. Eowyn empezó a reírse y Hareth habría jurado que se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa.   
La dama se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió divertida.  


- No voy a meterte en una mazmorra.  


- ¿No?- dijo la niña con incredulidad.  


- No - confirmó.  


- ¿No me va a encerrar en una celda ni nada de eso?  


- No.  


El rostro de Hareth se iluminó de felicidad.  


- Entonces ¿puedo irme?  


- Puesme temo que no.  


- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó la niña, confusa.  


Eowyn sonrió.  


- He hablado con Faramir  


- ¿El señor de Ithilien?- le interrumpió Hareth.  


- Sí, el señor de Ithilien.- afirmó- Y está de acuerdo conmigo en que no puedes seguir viviendo como hasta ahora.  


- Pero no irá a mandarme a ese hogar para huérfanos ¿verdad?- dijo la niña con las lágrimas a punto de saltársele- ¡No puede! ¡Por favor, no lo haga! Se lo ruego, haré lo que quiera pero no me envíe a Minas Tirith.   


La dama sonrió y le pasó una mano por el cabello revuelto.   


- No voy a enviarte a Minas Tirith.  


Hareth suspiró aliviada.   


- Te quedarás con nosotros.- le dijo finalmente.  


- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó la niña.  


- Tú misma dijiste que si fueras como yo no tendrías problemas, pues espero que así sea.- le sonrió- te quedarás aquí y se te dará una educación completa y te convertirás en una joven noble.   


Hareth titubeó algunas palabras pero su cerebro no acababa de asimilar lo que la dama le estaba diciendo. ¿Ella? ¿Parte de la corte de Ithilien? La sola idea le hacía sentir un nudo en el estomago.   


- ¿Te parece una buena idea?- le dijo Eowyn.  


Levantó la vista para fijarla en los ojos grises de la dama.  


- ¿Puedo desmayarme y responderle más tarde?  


Eowyn soltó una risa divertida.  


- Creo que lo que necesitas es un buen baño y algo de comer. Una doncella vendrá enseguida a ayudarte, aunque tardaremos un poco en conseguir ropa a tu medida.  


Hareth se quedó muda ¿Qué palabra coherente podría decir en semejante momento?  


La dama de Ithilien sonrió de nuevo y se levantó, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, la niña se levantó de un brinco de la cama y la llamó.  


- ¡Dama Eowyn!  


Ella se giró con curiosidad. - ¿Si?  


- Gracias. - dijo Hareth con timidez.  


- No hay de qué.  


Y con una sonrisa, desapareció tras la puerta. 

****  


- ¡Ah, no! ¡eso si que no!  


La doncella suspiró exasperada.  


- Señorita, es lo único que hemos conseguido, sé que no es una prenda hermosa pero muy pronto tendremos vestidos para usted más hermosos que éste.  


Hareth negó con la cabeza, mientras continuaba con los brazos cruzados, completamente mojada, envuelta en una tela de lino.  


- No, no, no, creo que no me entiendes. El problema no es que sea un vestido feo, sino que ES un vestido.   


- No comprendo, señorita.  


- La ultima vez que me puse un vestido tenía seis años, y la verdad, recuerdo a la perfección que era muy incómodo.   


- ¿Ha vestido siempre con ropa de hombre?- dijo con asombro la doncella.  


- Pues sí ¿qué pasa?  


- Eso es indecoroso, señorita- respondió con semblante serio.  


- Si te haces pasar por hombre no- dijo Hareth encogiéndose de hombros.  


La mujer miró a la niña como si le acabara de confesar un crimen, y se acercó a ella para secarle y peinarle el cabello.  


- Pero no puede vestir como un hombre, el señor Faramir se disgustaría.   


- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el señor de Ithilien con mi vestido?- inquirió la niña.  


La doncella suspiró nuevamente pero no contestó.  


- ¡Ay!¡ay! me vas a dejar calva- replicó Hareth ante los tirones que la mujer le daba al peinarla.  


- Señorita, parece que se hubiera metido un gato rabioso en la cabeza.   


Hareth puso una mueca, y continuó soltando exclamaciones de dolor. A los pocos minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta.   


- Adelante- dijo la doncella.  


El capitán de la guardia asomó la cabeza.  


- ¡Ah! Emerwen, no sabía que estuvieras aquí. Escuché algunos gritos y vine a ver lo que ocurría.   


- No pasa nada- sonrió la doncella- solo es que a la señorita Hareth no le gusta mucho que la peinen.  


- Estoy aquí delante ¿recordáis?- dijo Hareth frunciendo el ceño- y no muy presentable todo sea dicho.  


Beregond miró a la niña que estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la mitad del cabello revuelto, y envuelta en la tela blanca de lino.  


- Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el capitán- ya me marcho.  


Hareth siguió refunfuñando hasta que la doncella la convenció y en cierta medida la obligó, a ponerse el vestido que le había llevado. Finalmente cuando salió de la habitación, vestida por primera vez en cuatro años como una señorita, se sintió ridícula.   


- Estás preciosa- afirmó Eowyn al verla.  


- Parezco una gallina con un lazo.- masculló Hareth cruzándose de brazos.   


La dama rió entre dientes pero no dijo nada. La llevó por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado, y juntas entraron en un gran salón en cuyo centro tenía una mesa oscura. Estaba lleno de tapices de colores y tenía grandes ventanas que lo iluminaban, la niña abría la boca constantemente, queriendo preguntar muchas cosas, pero nunca decía nada pues no quería que la tomaran por tonta.   


Hareth se quedó de piedra al advertir que no estaban solas en el salón. Junto a una de las ventanas, y admirando el cielo, había un hombre de cabellos castaños, vestido elegantemente de gris y azul. Se giró con una sonrisa al advertir su presencia y se acercó a ellas a grandes pasos.   


- Faramir- dijo Eowyn- quiero presentarte a Hareth, nuestra pequeña invitada.  


El hombre se inclinó hacia la niña.- Un placer conoceros.  


- Hareth, te presento a Faramir, señor de Ithilien- continuó la dama.  


Ella lo observaba con curiosidad, y omitiendo cualquier cortesía tocó el brazo de Faramir, al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz.   


- ¿De verdad puede estrangular a un orco con sus manos? No parece muy fuerte.- dijo Hareth.  


El señor de Ithilien miró un instante a la niña y tras esto, estalló en carcajadas.  


- ¿Estrangular a un orco con mis manos? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea?- rió él.  


- Es lo que dice la gente- replicó Hareth- mi amigo Angol decía que ganamos la guerra gracias a que usted podía matar a los enemigos solo con sus manos.   
Faramir sonrió.- Ojalá eso hubiera sido cierto, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos pesares.  


Eowyn sonrió y apoyó una mano en el brazo de su esposo.  


- ¿Dónde está Elboron? Me gustaría que conociera a Hareth.  


- Imagino que estará en la palestra- dijo Faramir con una mueca divertida- intentando que alguno de los soldados le rete a un verdadero duelo.  


La dama negó con la cabeza.- Es incorregible, acabará por hacerse daño.   


- Los muchachos lo vigilan, no le pasará nada.  


Hareth los observaba sin comprender del todo, aunque tampoco quería inmiscuirse en la conversación.   


Eowyn se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.   


- Elboron es nuestro hijo, tiene dos años más que tú. Estoy segura de que os llevareis muy bien.   


La muchacha asintió, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.   


- Bien, debo volver a batallar con el papeleo que requiere de mi firma- sonrió Faramir.  


- Llevaré a Hareth a la palestra, nos veremos en la cena.- dijo Eowyn.  


- Esperaré impaciente la compañía de vuestra luminosa belleza, mi señora.- dijo él haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y saliendo del salón a grandes pasos.   


Hareth miró a la dama con curiosidad, al ver que ésta se sonrojaba ligeramente.  


- Nunca se cansa de decirme cosas hermosas.- sonrió Eowyn- Vamos, pequeña Hareth.  


La tomó de la mano y se encaminó hacia el exterior, con la aun confundida muchacha a su lado.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aqui está por fin el segundo capi, y aunque lo que ha pasado se veía venir ( o eso creo) espero que les haya gustado ^^ (aunque me he guardao unas sorpresillas para el prox. capi jejeje)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! de verdad que me animais mucho!!! 


	3. El principito

Capitulo 3: El principito. 

Limitada por la muralla de piedra gris, y junto al pozo que abastecía el castillo, se encontraba la palestra, un lugar donde los soldados y algunos nobles de la ciudad hacían sus prácticas en el arte de la lucha.   


Desde lo alto de la escalinata, Hareth contempló con curiosidad a los jóvenes que blandían sus espadas y las hacían girar de un lado a otro, a los jinetes que practicaban puntería con sus lanzas, y a los hombres que enseñaban a varios muchachos cómo coger un arma correctamente.   


- Sígueme- dijo Eowyn al tiempo que descendía rápidamente por las escaleras.  


Hareth la siguió de cerca, no quería perderse en aquel lugar donde por descuido podían cortarle la cabeza.   


Muchos de los soldados con los que se cruzaron interrumpieron sus ejercicios para saludar cortésmente a la dama de Ithilien, Hareth se preguntaba como era posible que Eowyn conociera el nombre de todos aquellos con los que se cruzaban.   


Finalmente se detuvieron ante la armería, frente a la cual un hombre joven detenía con soltura los golpes de espada que le propinaba un muchacho de apenas la mitad de su altura.  


- Elboron- dijo la dama en voz alta.  


El muchacho interrumpió el golpe que iba a lanzar a su contrincante, para mirarla.  


- ¿Madre?- dijo con curiosidad en su voz.  


- ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Eowyn con una sonrisa.  


- No interrumpís, mi señora- respondió el hombre haciendo una reverencia- Estaba a punto de decirle a vuestro hijo que ya es hora de tomarnos un descanso. Continuaremos con el entrenamiento más tarde ¿de acuerdo, Elboron?  


El muchacho asintió y dejó de lado la espada corta que había estado empuñando.   


- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Elboron, mirando de reojo a Hareth, que se encontraba junto a su madre.  


Eowyn sonrió y tomando la mano de la niña, le hizo dar un paso adelante.   


- Quería presentarte a Hareth, vivirá con nosotros en el castillo a partir de ahora. Pequeña Hareth, este es mi hijo Elboron, espero que os llevéis bien, pronto seréis casi como hermanos.   


Los dos se estudiaron durante unos segundos. La niña advirtió en él los ojos grises heredados de su madre y el cabello castaño de su padre, era muy delgado y no demasiado alto, tenía la tez clara y llena de pecas, y fruncía ligeramente el ceño provocándole un gesto un tanto peculiar.  


- Encantado- dijo él haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.  


- Es un placer- respondió Hareth con cortesía.  


Eowyn sonrió complacida.   


- Por qué no os conocéis mejor, yo debo hablar con Beregond un momento, regresaré enseguida.   


La dama desapareció en un instante tras las vallas donde permanecían atados los corceles. Los niños se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, mirándose.   


- ¿De donde eres?- preguntó Elboron con un tono que distaba mucho de ser cordial.  


- Nací en Minas Tirith- replicó Hareth cruzándose de brazos.  


- Ahora lo entiendo- masculló él.  


- ¿Qué entiendes?  


- Seguro que estás aquí porque alguno de esos tontos de la capital quería deshacerse de ti, y mi madre como es tan buena, se dejó convencer para hacerte de niñera.- respondió él, haciendo un gesto con la mano.  


- Eres un principito muy estúpido ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella poniéndole una mueca. - Nadie ha convencido a tu madre para que me haga de niñera.  


- ¿Y entonces que haces aquí, enana?- replicó Elboron.  


- ¿Enana yo? Mira quien fue a hablarsi apenas levantas un palmo del suelo.  


- Soy más alto que tú, boba, y además las chicas no deberían hablar de forma tan grosera.  


- Y tu que sabrás, yo hablo como me da la gana.   


- No sé como a mi madre se le ha ocurrido acogerte aquí, pero te diré una cosa- dijo él lanzándole una mirada asesina- este castillo es de mis padres y mío, así que no intentes nada o te arrepentirás.  


- ¡Mira como tiemblo!- exclamó Hareth con sarcasmo, sacándole la lengua.  


Elboron arrugó el entrecejo con enfado.  


- Eres una pequeña estúp  


- Bien, ¿ya os habéis conocido mejor?  


La voz de Eowyn los sobresaltó a los dos, habían estado demasiado inmersos en su pelea como para darse cuenta que la dama había vuelto.   


- Símejor- masculló Elboron.  


- Estupendo- sonrió Eowyn, sin percatarse de que ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas.- Me llevaré a Hareth, aún tiene que familiarizarse con el castillo e imagino que querrás continuar con tus clases. Nos veremos en la cena.  


La dama se despidió de su hijo, y junto con la niña se dirigió al interior del castillo, mas antes de entrar, Hareth, nada acostumbrada a llevar vestido, tropezó con la falda cayendo sobre los escalones.   


- ¿Te has hecho daño?- dijo Eowyn, ayudándola a levantar.  


- No, estoy bien- respondió la niña con una mueca, pues aunque no tenía ninguna herida, su orgullo estaba muy afectado.  


No tardó en escuchar las risas de Elboron a lo lejos, que había presenciado el accidente. Hareth se mordió el labio, no le iba a permitir que se burlara de ella, nadie se reía ella. Nunca.  


****

Cuando Hareth estuvo de regreso a su habitación del torreón, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba exhausta, jamás habría imaginado que recorrer cada recoveco de aquel lugar resultara tan agotador. Eowyn le había mostrado todos los pasillos, escaleras y habitaciones del castillo, y le había contado muchas cosas sobre la ciudadela, sobre ella y sobre el señor de Ithilien. Aunque a la niña le costara admitirlo, cada vez la dama le gustaba más.   


Se levantó para mirarse en el espejo.  
- Si ni siquiera parezco yo- dijo en voz alta a su reflejo.  


Aún no se acostumbraba a verse con un vestido, la cara limpia y el cabello suelto y bien cepillado.   


De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos acerca de su aspecto.  


- Adelante.  


Emerwen, la doncella que la había atendido aquella mañana, asomó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.  


- Señorita Hareth, venga conmigo por favor.  


Ella se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, siguiendo a la mujer escaleras abajo.   


- La dama Eowyn me ha pedido que la ayudara a trasladarse de habitación- dijo la doncella según caminaban.  


- ¿Tendré una habitación nueva?- preguntó la niña sin creerlo.  


- Pues claro que si, señorita- respondió Emerwen- el torreón está bien para unos días, pero las noches en él son frías y el viento ulula tan fuerte entre las piedras que es casi imposible dormir.   


Hareth estaba segura de que no le habría importado demasiado haberse quedado en el torreón, al fin y al cabo, había estado en sitios peores.   


La mujer la guió por un largo pasillo hasta alcanzar una puerta labrada, que al abrir le mostró a la niña la más increíble de las habitaciones que hubiera visto en su vida.   


Era amplia y luminosa, con ventanales de decoración florida, y con una gran alfombra de múltiples colores que ocultaba los suelos de teselas perfectamente alineadas. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, al igual que la cama con dosel de la que pendían brillantes telas blancas.   


Hareth abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pues no le salían las palabras.  


- Esta será su habitación- sonrió Emerwen.  


- ¡Si parece la habitación de una reina!- exclamó la niña con asombro.  


La doncella se echó a reír.  


- Solo es una habitación para invitados, y por lo que veo, se sentirá muy a gusto en ella a pesar de ser poco lujosa.   
Hareth entró corriendo en la habitación y se puso a dar vueltas por ella. Jamás habría imaginado que llegaría a tener una habitación como aquella, era como un sueño.   


- La dama Eowyn me pidió que os ayudara a vestiros para la cena, os ha traído un vestido muy hermoso, estaréis preciosa esta noche, señorita Hareth.- dijo Emerwen mostrándole un sencillo vestido de color azafrán.  


- ¡Ya sabía yo que esto tenía que tener alguna pega!- dijo la niña sentándose sobre la enorme cama, y arrugando la nariz con disgusto.   


La doncella suspiró, pues de nuevo tuvo que vérselas con un pequeño torbellino al que no le hacía ninguna gracia que la acicalaran como si fueran a exhibirla en la plaza de la ciudad.  


Finalmente, Hareth llegó al salón, escoltada por Emerwen, con su vestido nuevo y el cabello trenzado con cintas de colores.   


La dama Eowyn sonrió complacida al verla llegar, y tomándola de la mano la condujo a la mesa donde en aquel momento gran cantidad de hombres charlaban animadamente frente a las fuentes de plata repletas de comida. En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba Faramir, con su hijo, Elboron, sentado a su izquierda.   
Eowyn se acomodó a la derecha de su marido y Hareth se sentó entre ella y un hombre corpulento de cabello rubio.   


Pronto se sumieron todos en conversaciones acerca de las noticias que llegaban del norte, excepto Hareth que permanecía concentrada en el pedazo de pollo que tenía delante y que devoraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El hombre sentado a su derecha, cuyo nombre era Eothain, la observaba divertido mientras hablaba de las nuevas traídas de Rohan.   


La niña habría disfrutado plenamente de la comida si no hubiera sido porque algo interrumpió su cena. Un pedazo de pan aterrizó en su copa. Hareth levantó la vista hacia el muchacho que tenía enfrente, quien volvió a lanzarle un pedazo de pan, esta vez a la cabeza.   
Elboron le dirigía una mirada asesina, a lo que ella respondió con una mueca y una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.   


El muchacho tuvo que aguantarse para no gritar, pero se puso rojo, tanto, que su padre lo miró preocupado.   


- ¿Estás bien, Elboron?   


- Síestoy bien- respondió él, apretando los dientes de rabia.  


El muchacho se volvió de nuevo hacia Hareth y en voz baja, pero de forma perfectamente entendible, le dijo que era una pequeña bruja. Ella le sacó la lengua como respuesta.   


El resto de comensales no parecía darse cuenta de la pelea que mantenían los dos niños, aunque estos llegaran a lanzarse comida el uno al otro. Cuando Faramir se levantó y anunció que la cena había concluido y que era hora de ir a descansar, Hareth lo miró agradecida, cuanto antes pudiera quitarse de delante a Elboron, mucho mejor.   


Al llegar a su habitación, Hareth se desplomó en la cama. Estaba agotada y no era para menos, pues en un solo día su vida acababa de cambiar de forma asombrosa.   


Se quitó el vestido y lo cambió por un camisón de lino que le quedaba grande, para meterse entre las suaves sábanas y los mullidos almohadones. Sonrió con la mirada clavada en el dosel de la cama.  


- Al fin mi suerte ha cambiado- dijo en voz alta - Todo es perfectobueno, casi perfecto.  


La imagen de Elboron le había acudido a la mente provocándole una mueca de disgusto. Se preguntó como era posible que alguien tan idiota tuviera unos padres tan estupendos.  


Suspiró y frotó la cara contra la almohada.  


- Bueno, las desgracias se cuelan en todas partes.  


Y tras un bostezo, se quedó dormida.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sé que me quedó un poco corto, pero es que ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo y hacer capis largos cuesta mucho 

Y ahora me haré a mi misma un poco de propaganda, para que vean lo egocentrica que puedo llegar a ser XDDDDD por que ¡hoy estoy de aniversario! imagino que se preguntarán que tipo de aniversario, pues verán, me he dado cuenta, que tal dia como hoy, hace un año, terminé mi primer fic publicado aqui, ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo! pero bueno, ahora que me felicitado a mi misma, ya puedo continuar ^^

¡¡¡muchas gracias por los reviews!!! espero que les haya gustado este capi, y ya saben que acepto sugerencias y criticas ^^ ¡y gracias otra vez!


	4. Vivir en el castillo

Capitulo 4: Vivir en el castillo.

  
Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer se colaron entre las cortinas, Hareth se vio obligada a levantarse ante una insistente doncella que no paraba de llamarla.   
Apenas había puesto los pies en el suelo, una mujer de cara redonda y sonriente, entró en la habitación acompañada de Emerwen, y tras saludarla con entusiasmo, se puso a tomarle medidas a la niña, que aún adormilada, intentaba asimilar lo que pasaba.   


La mujer, una costurera de gran renombre en la ciudad, según le dijo más tarde Emerwen, garabateó algunos datos en una hoja de papel y al finalizar, se despidió rápidamente y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  


Hareth la envidió por tener tanta energía desde tan temprano.   


- Vamos señorita- dijo la doncella que se había quedado con ella en la habitación- Hay que apresurarse, no querrá llegar tarde a su primera clase ¿verdad?  


La niña no tuvo tiempo para preguntar a lo que se refería, pues Emerwen la obligó a lavarse y vestirse en un tiempo record, para más tarde, llevarla a la cocina donde tras tomar un poco de leche y pan, salieron disparadas nuevamente hacia una pequeña sala del castillo.   


Al entrar, Hareth parpadeó varias veces, llena de curiosidad. Allí, en pie, se encontraba un hombre vestido de azul y blanco, tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, los rasgos finos y la tez clara. A su lado se encontraba Elboron, sentado en una mesa, con la cabeza sumida en un pergamino, ignorando completamente a la recién llegada.   


- ¡Ah! - exclamó el hombre al verla llegar- tu debes ser Hareth ¿verdad?  


Ella asintió en silencio.   


- Acércate, jovencita- dijo él en tono afable- permíteme presentarme, soy Veantur y seré tu nuevo maestro.  


- ¿Maestro?- repitió Hareth.  


- Exacto- sonrió él- ven, siéntate aquí.  


La niña se acomodó en el banco de madera junto a la mesa que el hombre le indicaba.  


- Bueno, a ver por donde podemos empezarqué tal algo de historia ¿eh? ¿has leído algo sobre las primeras historias de los hombres?- preguntó.  


- Eeeeeno.- respondió ella.  


- ¿Sobre la historia de Gondor y Rohan?  


- No.  


- Dime Hareth, ¿qué es lo ultimo que has leído?  


La niña hizo un gesto pensativo.  


- El Cuento de Lossiel - respondió finalmente.  


- Síeso es algo- dijo Veantur sin saber muy bien que responder.  


Elboron empezó a reír entre dientes, la leyenda de Lossiel era un cuento infantil que solía contarse a los niños más pequeños, y que nadie leía después de los seis o siete años.  


- ¿Y que tal se te da escribir?- preguntó el hombre.  


- Pues- Hareth dudó, no había cogido una pluma desde hacía años.  


Veantur suspiró ligeramente.- Parece que tendremos que empezar desde el principio.  


Ella se encogió de hombros, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a la lectura y a la escritura, no era algo esencial en su vida.   


La mañana transcurrió rápidamente mientras el nuevo maestro de Hareth le enseñaba a escribir correctamente y leer sin titubear. Aunque le estaba costando más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pues prácticamente se había olvidado de todo.   


Cuando salió de la pequeña sala, Veantur le aseguró que no debía preocuparse, que era una doncella inteligente y que aprendía deprisa. Ella sonrió, agradecida por el elogio, y se encaminó hacia la cocina a por algo de comer.   


- Eres más tonta de lo que había creído.  


La voz de Elboron la hizo detenerse en seco.   


- ¿El cuento de Lossiel? Solo los niños leen eso.  


Hareth le dirigió una mirada fulminante.  


- Haz un favor al mundo y piérdete.- replicó ella, dándole la espalda y saliendo con paso apretado por el pasillo.  


- Idiota- masculló Elboron, girándose y echando a andar por el lado contrario. 

**** 

Guardó silencio, aguzando el oído. Parecía que no había nadie por los alrededores. Hareth suspiró con alivio y abrió la puerta.   


Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que en el interior de la habitación había alguien más, no pudo reaccionar cuando un cubo lleno de agua y heno se volcó sobre su cabeza. Abrió la boca cuando el agua fría la empapó de arriba abajo, mas no gritó, la sorpresa se reflejaba en su cara.   


La risa de Elboron rebotó por todo el castillo, el muchacho se apretaba el estómago intentando calmar sus carcajadas mientras Hareth le dirigía una mirada asesina tras los cabellos mojados.   


- ¡Has caído, has caído!- reía Elboron señalándola.   


- Esta me la vas a pagar- replicó la niña roja de furia, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.  


En realidad aquella broma era la venganza del muchacho y ella lo sabía, ya que el día anterior Hareth le había metido un sapo en los pantalones haciendo que se pusiera a correr de un lado a otro como un loco al no poder sacárselo.  


Desde que se habían conocido no habían dejado de hacerse jugarretas prácticamente a diario, siempre intentando que el resto de los habitantes del castillo no se percatara de lo que tramaban el uno contra el otro.   


La planificación que dedicaban a cada broma era recompensada, pues ambos caían siempre en ellas, y nadie más se daba cuenta de ello. Tanto Eowyn como Faramir creían que los muchachos se llevaban bien, solo que eran un poco tímidos y que por ello apenas se hablaban cuando estaban juntos.   


Aquella explicación habría sido perfectamente normal si no fuera porque había transcurrido casi un año desde que Hareth había llegado al castillo. Pero nadie les prestaba demasiada atención, la vida de la corte de Ithilien era muy activa, y les daba toda la libertad que pudieran desear. Quizás demasiada.  


- Se va a acordar de midejaré caer estiércol sobre su cabezano, mejor le llenaré de miel los zapatos  


Hareth le contaba a su reflejo del espejo las posibles jugarretas que podía hacerle al muchacho. Se quitó su vestido empapado, mientras seguía maquinando más bromas, con cuidado se quitó todo el heno que tenía enredado en el cabello y sacó del armario otro vestido limpio. Ahora poseía tantos vestidos que se olvidaba a menudo de cuantos tenía y lo mismo sucedía con los adornos de bronce y las cintas de colores para el cabello.   
Colocó los zapatos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana para que el sol de los últimos días del invierno los secara, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la vista clavada en dosel.  


- Tengo que pensar en algo grande- se dijo - Iré a pasear un ratono podré concentrarme sabiendo que Elboron puede estar espiándome.   


Así que tras cambiarse el vestido y peinarse un poco, cogió la capa y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.   


Los soldados la saludaron con un gesto de la mano, ya todos la conocían y la trataban muy bien, excepto aquel soldado que la había arrestado la primera vezDagnir se limitaba a mirarla cuando se tropezaban y ella cada vez que lo veía le "saludaba" sacándole la lengua. 

Aspiró el aire frío de la mañana, el olor inconfundible de las verduras y frutas del mercado se abría paso entre las calles, Hareth se preguntó cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que no paseaba sola por las intrincadas callejuelas de Emyn Arnen. La respuesta era que demasiado tiempo.  


Al atravesar el gran arco por el que se accedía al mercado, la niña sonrió, nada cambiaba allí, los mismos mercaderes con las mismas mercancías vociferaban lo mismo desde que tenía memoria. El juglar continuaba cantando baladas a los jóvenes espectadores, mientras otros niños correteaban entre los puestos.  


Pasó frente a la taberna del viejo Gundor, y al echar un vistazo al interior del local, sonrió divertida, el hombre parecía bastante apurado intentando complacer las exigencias de sus clientes. Situación que podría haber solucionado si no hubiera sido tan avaro y hubiera contratado a alguien para que lo ayudara.   
Hareth continuó su paseo sonriendo, las cosas no cambiaban nunca.   


Se detuvo frente a un pequeño puesto y contempló los espejos de bronce delicadamente labrados.   


- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?  


La niña levantó la vista hacia el mercader de poblado bigote oscuro.   


- _Hace un año no me habrías preguntado eso_- pensó Hareth.- No, gracias, tan solo miraba.- se apresuró a responder.  


El hombre asintió y volvió a sus quehaceres.   


A ella le sorprendió que el mercader no la hubiera reconocido, al fin y al cabo, la había llamado "ladronzuelo del demonio" en más de una ocasión. Se encogió de hombros, tal vez era mejor así.   


Continuó su paseo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención y se detuvo. Sonrió ampliamente, y con un gesto de la mano llamó a la señora que se encontraba al otro lado del puesto.   


- ¿Qué deseas, pequeña?- preguntó la mujer en tono amable.  


- ¿Cuánto pide por el tarro de miel?- inquirió la niña.  


- Una moneda de bronce.  


- ¿Y por los pasteles?  


- Dos monedas.  


Hareth sonrió con malicia, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a gran velocidad. Sacó unas monedas de bronce del bolsillo y pagó a la mujer, llevándose la miel y un par de pastelillos.   


- Esta será la broma del siglo- rió Hareth mientras continuaba su camino.  


Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un muchacho enfundado en un grueso abrigo pardo llegaba por el lado contrario y sin quererlo, se tropezó con él haciendo que la niña casi cayera al suelo.  


- Discúlpeme- dijo el muchacho, visiblemente consternado.  


Hareth parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.  


- ¿Angol?  


- ¿Cómo sabe mi- el muchacho abrió los ojos como platos tras observarla unos segundos - ¡Hareth!  


Angol la abrazó sin cruzar más palabras, y ella habría jurado que se le saltaba una lágrima al hacerlo.   


- No puedo creerlopensaba que estabas en Minas Tirith!- dijo él.  


- ¿En Minas Tirith? ¿Por qué tendría que estar allí?  


- Porquete arrestaron y aquel soldado me dijo que te llevarían de nuevo a ese hogar para huérfanos. - dijo Angol agitando los brazos, presa de los nervios.   


Hareth arrugó la nariz. - Que mentiroso  


- Pero, es que no entiendo nada¡mírate! si pareces una princesa!- exclamó él- ¿Dónde has estado? Cuéntame que te ocurrió.   


La niña sonrió a su amigo y tomándolo del brazo tiró de él, saliendo del bullicioso mercado y yendo a sentarse junto a un viejo olmo, muy cerca de la panadería, donde el olor a pan recién hecho flotaba por doquier.   


Con tranquilidad y todo detalle, Hareth narró a Angol todo lo sucedido desde que se separan la última vez. El muchacho abría y cerraba la boca a cada momento y soltaba exclamaciones de asombro que provocaban la risa de la niña.  


- Es lo más increíble que he escuchado nunca- sentenció Angol aun con los ojos muy abiertos.  


Hareth hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. - No es para tanto, solo tuve suerte.  


- ¡Y tanta suerte! Y dime¿eres feliz en el castillo?  


Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.  


- Puessí, me tratan muy bien y la dama Eowyn me mima mucho- sonrió Hareth un poco avergonzada - Soy muy feliz.  


El muchacho sonrió ligeramente. - Me alegro mucho por ti  


- Ahora ya podremos seguir jugando juntos sin preocuparnos de que tu madre nos vea- dijo Hareth.  


Angol se echó a reír. - Mi madre se sentirá honrada de que una doncella de la corte sea mi amiga.  


- ¡Bah! No digas tonterías- exclamó ella, provocando de nuevo la risa de su amigo.  


- Eso que me recuerda que mi madre debe estar esperándome para comer.- dijo él con un suspiro.- Espero verte pronto otra vez.  


- ¡Claro que si!- respondió Hareth poniéndose en pie de un salto- además siempre puedes pasar por el castillo, pregunta por mi, allí todos me conocen.  


- Que importante te has vuelto- dijo Angol con una mueca divertida.- ¿Seguro que te dejan juntarte con gente como yo?  


Ella golpeó su brazo. - Ya deja de decir bobadas.  


El muchacho rió - Hasta pronto Hareth, cuídate y no hagas tonterías.   


- ¿Tonterías yo?- dijo ella, mientras daba vueltas al bote miel entre las manos - Nunca hago tonterías.  


Escuchó la risa de su amigo mientras lo veía alejarse y su cabello oscuro desaparecía entre la multitud.   


La niña tras perderlo de vista, dirigió la mirada hacia sus compras y sonrió.  


- Si todo lo demás sale como lo he planeado, hoy será un gran día 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sé que me salió cortito pero espero que les haya gustado ^_^

Mmmmm...procuraré no tardarme mucho con el proximo capi, estoy segura que más de una tiene ganas de saber lo que pasa por la mente retorcida de esta niña XDDDD 

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! las adoro!!!!!!!  
  



	5. Dulce venganza

Capitulo 5: Dulce venganza

La campana de plata repiqueteaba jubilosa, provocando que los pichones que anidaban en la torre salieran revoloteando, uniendo sus gritos al bullicio de la ciudad. 

Era tradición en Emyn Arnen hacer sonar la campana tres veces al atardecer, justo cuando la estrella de Eärendil aparecía en el firmamento, momento en el que todos los que se encontraban en los alrededores se detenían a escuchar. 

Los corredores y habitaciones estaban desiertos, pues todos los habitantes del castillo estaban reunidos en la palestra viendo combatir a los nobles caballeros que habían llegado de Minas Tirith y complacían a sus anfitriones con elegantes juegos a caballo. 

Mas en realidad, no todos estaban allí reunidos. En la silenciosa cocina, una niña corría de un lado a otro, vigilando las ventanas desde la que podía admirarse el patio donde se congregaba la multitud. 

Hareth sonrió con malicia mientras abría el frasco de miel que oportunamente había dejado al sol. Tomando una cuchara, llena de un líquido blanquecino la introdujo en el frasco y comenzó a remover

Las trompetas que anunciaron el final de los juegos sonaron justo a tiempo, Hareth le dio un mordisco al pastelillo que se había guardado en el bolsillo de la falda y observó con orgullo su obra. Cinco pastelillos de aspecto delicioso y que invitaban a ser comidos. 

Se asomó a la ventana nuevamente y vio a su victima subiendo las escaleras que le encaminarían a la cocina. La niña se apresuró a recoger todo para no levantar sospechas y corrió a esconderse en la despensa a tiempo para escuchar los pasos de un muchacho que ascendía con paso presuroso. 

  
Elboron se detuvo en la puerta, y como esperaba, no había nadie allí; los cocineros estaban ocupados vitoreando a los nobles, ocasión que quería aprovechar al máximo. Buscó con la mirada algún posible objetivo, que no tardó en encontrar.  
Sobre una de las mesas, entre algunos cacharros de bronce, descansaba una bandeja cubierta por un paño blanco. El muchacho lleno de curiosidad se acercó a ella y levantó la tela. 

Sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir los pasteles, que por el olor debían estar rellenos de miel y limón. Observó a su alrededor y comprobó nuevamente que no había nadie, tenía mucha hambre y no podía resistirse, así que con todo el disimulo de que fue capaz, tomó uno de los pasteles, volvió a cubrir la bandeja con el paño y desapareció tras la puerta. 

  
Hareth esperó unos segundos antes de seguirle, apenas si podía aguantarse la risa, sabía lo que ocurriría, mas no pudo contenerse cuando al salir de la cocina lo vio al pie de las escaleras, agitando los brazos como un poseso y emitiendo gorjeos incomprensibles.   
Elboron al escuchar los pasos de la niña se volvió hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada que si hubiera podido la habría fulminado en aquel instante. Hareth tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tirarse al suelo y reír. 

- ¡Mmmm! ¡mmm! ¡mmmnmmnm!

- Lo siento Elboron pero no te entiendo nada- rió ella - aunque ya me imagino lo que quieres decir

-¡Mnmmmnm!

- ¿Sabes? Estás mucho mejor así, deberías pegarte los dientes más a menudo, si tienes la boca cerrada la gente podría llegar a pensar que eres una buena persona. 

El muchacho golpeó la pared con la mano, y con la cara completamente roja de rabia, echó a correr tras ella con el puño en alto, mientras Hareth huía riendo divertida. 

La persecución duró una media hora aproximadamente, y todos los que los veían pasar reían al verlos, pensando que jugaban. 

Cuando tras una larga carrera por el pasillo finalmente la niña dio con Eowyn, se apresuró a refugiarse tras ella, sabiendo que la dama no permitiría ningún asesinato en su presencia. 

Elboron al ver a su madre se detuvo en seco, se alejó unos metros, volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Hareth, dio media vuelta y desapareció en uno de los corredores del castillo. 

La niña suspiró aliviada. 

- Hareth ¿has visto a Elboron? 

Ella levantó la vista hacia Eowyn que la observaba con curiosidad.

- Sí, estaba aquí hace un segundo- respondió con una sonrisa divertida- Aunque creo que tenía unasunto que resolver.

La dama le dirigió una mirada interrogativa pero no dijo nada. 

Tras comprobar que el muchacho no volvería, Hareth se dejó caer sobre un banco de madera, junto a una mesa repleta de comida (un pequeño refrigerio para los invitados), y no pudo borrar su sonrisa feliz mientras masticaba un pedazo de pastel de manzana.

- Que dulce es la venganza- dijo en voz baja, provocando que más de un comensal se volviera a mirarla.

****

La mañana amaneció con una ligera bruma, acentuada por la suave lluvia de los primeros días de otoño. Y cuando Hareth abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de disgusto. 

Lluvia era sinónimo de quedarse en el castillo encerrada, y por lo tanto, era casi seguro que Elboron le tendría preparada alguna jugarreta de las suyas. 

Tras desperezarse, comenzó con su rutinaria inspección de la habitación. No se sorprendió al encontrar una lagartija en su zapato, pues ya había encontrado cosas parecidas antes: una araña en el bolsillo de su vestido, aceite untado en el suelo (que le provocó una buena caída), un murciélago colgando del dosel de su cama e incluso una mañana se había levantado con el cabello de color rojo.

Hareth tomó la lagartija por la cola y la dejó salir por la ventana.

- Elboron está perdiendo facultades- se dijo, pensando que aquella broma no había surtido demasiado efecto.

Bostezó con aire aburrido, aquello empezaba a parecerle una tontería, hacía ya algunos meses que ella había dejado de devolverle las bromas, pero el muchacho no parecía estar por la labor de imitar su conducta. 

Desde que ella le pegara los dientes durante casi dos días, Elboron se había ensañado con la muchacha sin descanso. 

Hareth se lavó la cara y se puso su vestido preferido, lista para afrontar un nuevo día.   
Estaba contenta, más contenta de lo habitual, y la razón de aquello era que pronto sería su cumpleaños.

- Trece años- pensaba para si- ya no soy una niña, y no puedo seguir haciendo tonterías como esas de gastar bromas. 

Se había mentalizado a si misma de que ya era una doncella y que debía comportarse como tal. Aunque eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando se trepara a los árboles o jugara al escondite con Angol. 

Debido a la lluvia, Hareth supuso que las clases sobre las plantas curativas que la dama Eowyn solía darle, quedarían suspendidas hasta que el tiempo mejorara. Así que para evitar tropezarse con Elboron, la muchacha se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca del castillo, donde solía pasar las horas leyendo cuentos como los que le leía su padre hacía ya tanto tiempo. 

Aquel día escogió un grueso volumen de tapas oscuras, y se acomodó junto a la ventana, escuchando el repiquetear de la lluvia sobre el muro.

- El cuento de Tinúviel- leyó al abrir la primera página.

Pero apenas había leído tres palabras cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- _Las hojas eran largas, la hierba era verde,  
las umbelas de los abetos altas y hermosas  
y en el claro se vio una luz  
de estrellas en la sombra centelleante.  
Tinúviel bailaba allí,  
a la música de una flauta invisible,  
con una luz de estrellas en los cabellos  
y en las vestiduras brillantes.   
_

_Allí llegó Beren desde los montes fríos  
y anduvo extraviado entre las hojas  
y donde rodaba el Río de los Elfos,  
iba afligido a solas_  


Hareth sonrió - Conoce bien la historia.

El hombre de cabello oscuro y tez clara, le dedicó una sonrisa, yendo a acomodarse en una silla que había junto a ella. 

- Es una bella historia, de las más bellas que conozco.

- ¿Por eso se la aprendió?- preguntó ella.

- Sí.

- ¿No ha pensado nunca en ser bardo?- dijo Hareth con una sonrisa divertida.- Conoce muchísimos poemas.

El hombre dirigió una mirada curiosa a su alumna para después sonreír. 

- Prefiero la enseñanza, además canto muy mal.- respondió Veantur guiñándole un ojo.

Ella rió - No comprendo aún como le gusta tanto enseñar a los demása mi me gusta aprender, pero no creo que fuera capaz de enseñar nada a nadie. 

- Quien sabe, quizás tengas más capacidades de las que crees- sonrió él de forma enigmática. 

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Hareth de pronto.

- Por supuesto, para eso estoy.

- ¿Han desaparecido ya todos los elfos? Estos cuentos son muy antiguos así que me imagino que

Veantur interrumpió la frase de su discípula al estallar en carcajadas.

- Mi querida Hareth- dijo en tono amable- ¿Acaso no has vivido dos años en este castillo?

Ella parpadeó, confusa con la pregunta.

- ¿No sabes nada de los bosques de Ithilien y sus habitantes?

- ¿A que se refiere?- inquirió Hareth. 

- Me cuesta creer que habiendo compartido mesa con el señor Faramir no te haya dicho nunca que en los bosques de Ithilien viven todavía en paz una pequeña comunidad de elfos. 

La muchacha abrió la boca, sorprendida.

- ¿Lo dice en serio?

- Jamás miento- aseveró Veantur sonriente.

- ¡Increíble!- exclamó Hareth- ¡Es una noticia increíble! ¡me encantará conocer a los elfos!

El maestro suspiró - Pero recuerda que no debes ir al bosque a menos que hayas sido invitada.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella dejando traspasar una nota triste en su voz.

- No es prudente, ni educado. Habla con la dama Eowyn o con el señor Faramir sobre ello, quizás estén dispuestos a acompañarte hasta allí, cuentan con buenos amigos entre la raza antigua. 

La muchacha hizo un mohín pero se resignó. Veantur palmeó su cabeza suavemente.

- Tranquila, seguro que podrás conocerlos, además ¿quién podría negarse a los deseos de una doncella tan hermosa?

Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa, el maestro salió de la biblioteca, dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada Hareth. 

- Soy una tonta ¿por qué me pongo así?- se dijo ella, apretando con las manos sus mejillas- Solo es mi maestroun maestro guapo¡no pienses tonterías Hareth! Tengo que ir a hablar con Eowyn¡ahora!

La muchacha se levantó de un brinco, antes de que su mente empezara a divagar y echó a correr hacia el salón principal.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí con Eowyn, Faramir y Elboron, hablando con semblante serio. Aunque no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia.

- Padre por favor- dijo Elboron en tono suplicante- es una gran oportunidad y solo será un año.

Faramir suspiró - Supongo que tienes razón, si es tu deseo

- ¿Madre?

Eowyn volvió la mirada a su hijo - Sé que estarás bien en Minas Tirith, no te preocupes por mi, solo debes preocuparte de esforzarte en tu instrucción. 

Elboron les dirigió una amplia sonrisa a sus padres, y Hareth desde la puerta no cabía en sí de asombro. ¿Elboron se iba a marchar a la capital? 

- Que alguien me pellizque porque creo que estoy soñando. 

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado...o sorprendido jejeje ^^ Y me temo que ya no habrá más bromas por parte de estos dos (tengo sequía mental :P) aunque sigo siendo muy retorcida como se habrán dado cuenta jajaja 

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!! Y por cierto que estas jugarretas no las hacia yo pequeña ^^ (de hecho era una angelito) asi que Anariel ya puedes buscarte otra teoria :P


	6. Los elfos del bosque

Capitulo 6: los elfos del bosque.  
Las hojas teñidas de rojo resplandecían con el sol de los últimos días de otoño, soplaba una brisa agradable y el cielo azul estaba despejado como pocas veces. El denso bosque de Ithilien gozaba de gran calma solo salpicada por el canto de los pájaros que revoloteaban entre las ramas.  
  
- Hareth, esto me parece una mala idea.  
  
La muchacha se detuvo un segundo y sonrió con diversión.  
  
- No serás un cobarde ¿verdad?  
  
El joven que la seguía a pocos pasos frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!  
  
- Bien.  
  
Hareth sonrió nuevamente y continuó su camino entre los árboles, mientras Angol, suspirando, apretó el paso para no perderla de vista.  
  
La muchacha tarareaba una canción mientras andaba, al tiempo que balanceaba la falda de su vestido azul noche de un lado a otro. Su compañero la observaba con curiosidad, pocas veces la veía comportarse de una forma tan.femenina.  
  
Aunque seguía manteniendo su mente despierta y propensa a meterse en problemas, Angol se preguntaba aún como se había dejado convencer para entrar en el bosque para buscar elfos.  
  
- Elfos.- masculló el muchacho- solo a ella se le ocurre tamaña estupidez.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Hareth girándose hacia él.  
  
- Nada, nada- se apresuró a responder Angol- digo que si vamos a tardar mucho.  
  
- Ah, pues no estoy muy segura.  
  
- ¿Cómo es eso?- dijo él con extrañeza- ¿La dama Eowyn no te indicó algún camino?  
  
- Pues de hecho no.- sonrió ella poniendo cara de inocencia.  
  
- ¡Hareth! ¡¿no le dijiste que vendríamos al bosque?!- la acusó Angol con enfado.  
  
- Es que estaba muy ocupada con la marcha de Elboron y todo eso.no quería molestarla con tonterías- se defendió Hareth.  
  
- ¡Estás loca, podríamos perdernos! - dijo él aun con el ceño fruncido- vámonos ahora que podemos.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡ni hablar! ¡yo quiero ver un elfo!- protestó ella.  
  
- No seas infantil, además los elfos no existen.  
  
- ¡Si existen! Si quieres irte, márchate entonces, pero yo voy a quedarme.  
  
Angol suspiró dándose por vencido. - ¡Muy bien! Tú ganas, pero al atardecer nos marcharemos ¡sin discusión!  
  
Hareth hizo un mohín pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza, sabía que su amigo solo se preocupaba por ella.  
  
Continuaron paseando entre los árboles, rastreando el suelo en busca de pisadas o algún otro tipo de señal que les indicara que aquel bosque tenía más habitantes que las ardillas y los pájaros.  
  
- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Angol dejándose caer sobre la hierba.  
  
- No sé donde podrán haberse metido- dijo Hareth como para sí.  
  
- Yo te diré donde se han metido- respondió él- en el oeste, allí es donde están todos, así que vámonos ya por favor, aquí no encontraremos nada.  
  
- ¡No!- exclamó ella- ¡aquí hay elfos! ¡y voy a encontrarlos!  
  
- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?  
  
Hareth meditó unos segundos.  
  
- No tengo ni idea.- concluyó finalmente.  
  
Angol se golpeó la frente con la mano.  
  
- Lo meditaré un rato- dijo Hareth- porque no duermes un poco, se te ve cansado.  
  
El muchacho la miró con cierta desconfianza.  
  
- Te prometo que mientras estés durmiendo no te perderé de vista- dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Argh! Está bien, ya veo que quieres deshacerte de mi un rato- dijo Angol, acomodándose en el tronco curvo que le hacia de respaldo- pero si cuando me despierte no te veo, nada podrá impedir que vaya a contarle todo a la dama Eowyn.  
  
- No me iré- sonrió ella.  
  
El muchacho suspiró y cerró los ojos, en apenas un minuto cayó profundamente dormido.  
  
Hareth sonrió divertida y comenzó a dar vueltas en las cercanías, buscando entre las copas de los árboles.  
  
- Elfitos.elfitos.¿Dónde estáis?- decía mientras caminaba.  
Los minutos transcurrieron deprisa y sin novedades, el bosque estaba en silencio y parecía que así iba a continuar.  
  
- Pues vaya. - suspiró Hareth dejándose caer al pie de un frondoso roble - no parece que haya nadie por aquí.  
  
Cerró los ojos un instante, también ella comenzaba a sentir el cansancio que hacía una hora se había apoderado de su amigo.  
  
- Supongo que debería dejar de.¡auch!  
Hareth se llevó de pronto las manos a la cabeza al sentir como algo la golpeaba. Masculló algunas palabras nada elegantes, y abrió los ojos con desconfianza.  
  
Al desviar la vista hacia el suelo contempló con sorpresa una manzana que rodaba por la hierba.  
  
- Los robles no dan manzanas- se dijo.  
  
Alzó la vista hacia las ramas para ver de donde había salido aquella fruta que la había golpeado, y cual no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había alguien subido en aquel árbol. Se trataba de una muchacha de aproximadamente su misma edad, y por su aspecto no era una doncella común.  
  
- ¡Una elfa!  
  
Durante unos segundos y con la boca ligeramente abierta, Hareth no quitó ojo a aquella chica de cabello oscuro y piel pálida que permanecía ensimismada entre las ramas del roble.  
  
De pronto, aquella singular elfa descendió con agilidad por el tronco y recogió la manzana que se encontraba a pocos metros. Apenas pareció darle importancia a que hubiera dejado caer la fruta sobre la cabeza de Hareth, de hecho no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había alguien más allí.  
  
- Mmmm.interesante.- murmuró la elfa suavemente.  
  
Hareth se puso en pie, se acercó unos pasos a ella y la observó con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Qué es interesante?- preguntó.  
  
La doncella se giró a mirarla y parpadeó como sorprendida, para de nuevo devolver su atención a la fruta.  
  
- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué las cosas caen?  
  
Hareth se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder.  
  
- Es curioso ¿no te parece? Mi teoría es que los objetos son atraídos por el poder de Yavanna, señora de la Tierra.  
  
Hareth se quedó mirándola en silencio unos segundos. Definitivamente los elfos no eran como ella se los había imaginado.  
  
- Es posible- respondió cruzando los brazos a su espalda, y poniendo una mueca- aunque te agradecería que comprobaras tus teorías sobre la cabeza de otro.  
  
La elfa clavó sus ojos grises en ella - Que cosas más raras dices.  
  
- Bueno, creo que tú me ganas en "rarezas"- rió ella- por cierto, mi nombre es Hareth. ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
- Itheryn o Eryn Lasgalen- respondió con una fugaz sonrisa, para volverse a concentrar nuevamente en la fruta.  
  
- Esa manzana debe ser realmente fascinante- dijo Hareth con sarcasmo.  
  
- Lo es, lo es, pero nadie le presta la importancia que merece.  
  
Hareth suspiró, aquella elfa no se enteraba de nada.  
  
Tras unos segundos de silencio Itheryn dio una palmada como si hubiera tenido una idea.  
  
- ¡Ven conmigo Hareth!- exclamó con una sonrisa- Serás mi nueva ayudante.  
  
- ¿Ayudante?- Hareth parpadeó, aquella elfa era muy extraña.pero que muy extraña.  
  
Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Itheryn arrastró a su nueva ayudante entre los árboles.  
  
- Están locos estos elfitos- masculló Hareth al tiempo que se dejaba llevar a Eru sabe donde.  
Observó su reflejo en la superficie del riachuelo que corría con un suave murmullo, mientras diminutos peces plateados nadaban en sus aguas. Hareth suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la hierba, cuando Angol se despertase iba poner el grito en el cielo.literalmente.  
  
Itheryn la había llevado hasta una zona despejada, de verde pasto, donde corría aquel diminuto riachuelo para hacer, tal y como la elfa le había dicho, un "experimento".  
  
- Y cuando pones la manzana en el agua.resulta que se hunde ¿Por qué se hunden las cosas? ¿lo sabes? El agua tiene muchas cualidades fascinantes ¿no te parece?  
  
Hareth observó como la fruta roja desaparecía entre las aguas, arrastrada colina abajo.  
  
- Un buen aperitivo desperdiciado- masculló - que lástima.  
  
Itheryn levantó la vista con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
Hareth suspiró. - ¿Acaso no es obvio? Mi estómago lleva una hora haciendo más ruido que un troll.  
  
- ¿Te duele el estómago? Pobrecita, deberías tomar té, es bueno para.  
  
- ¡No es eso! ¡Es que tengo hambre!- exclamó la muchacha.  
  
La elfa parpadeó. - Iremos a comer algo entonces. Vamos.  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
Pero nuevamente Itheryn no respondió y tirando del brazo de Hareth, la guió entre la espesura durante largos minutos, hasta que por fin, y deteniéndose en seco, la elfa informó que habían llegado a su destino.  
  
Nadie había preparado a la muchacha de Minas Tirith para aquella visión que se abrió de repente ante sus ojos.  
  
En un claro del bosque iluminado por el sol, entre altos y poderosos robles, una veintena de sindar de ropajes verdes y castaños, se encontraban cantando y riendo. Un par de liras, acompañaban las melodías de las dulces voces que flotaban en el aire. Todos y cada uno de los elfos que allí se encontraban, estaban radiantes, desbordando vitalidad y algo que Hareth solo pudo identificar como magia.  
  
Con la boca abierta de asombro, tiró de la manga de Itheryn con tanta fuerza que casi se la arranca del vestido.  
  
- ¡Al fin!- exclamó - ¡conoceré a todos los elfos del bosque!  
  
Itheryn la miró sonriente - Sí, los eldar son maravillosos ¿no te parece?  
  
Hareth le dirigió una mirada curiosa - ¿Porqué hablas en tercera persona? Tu también eres un elfo ¿recuerdas?  
  
Ella apoyó un dedo en la mejilla en gesto pensativo.  
  
- Es verdad, me había olvidado.  
  
Hareth puso los ojos en blanco, esa Itheryn era el despiste personificado.  
  
- Itheryn, que alegría que hayas decidido acompañarnos- rió una voz.  
  
Al alzar la vista, Hareth observó a un elfo que agitaba el brazo a modo de saludo.  
  
- He traído a mi ayudante- dijo la elfa acercándose al grupo, mientras tiraba del brazo de la muchacha para que la siguiera.  
  
- Hay comida para la invitada hambrienta y algo de diversión si consentís en cantar con nosotros- dijo otro elfo que tañía una lira finamente labrada.  
  
Itheryn bufó pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y tomar asiento sobre un viejo tronco. Hareth por su parte, contemplaba en silencio la luz que irradiaban las caras de los elfos, y apenas se percató de que frente a ella habían colocado un plato con algo de pan blanco y algunas frutas de perfume embriagador.  
  
- Salve, Hareth  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, parpadeó y observó atentamente al elfo de rostro amable que ahora estaba ante sí.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?  
  
La pregunta salió de su boca casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
El elfo sonrió ligeramente divertido - Sé muchas cosas.  
  
- ¿De veras? Eso es interesante.- respondió Hareth.  
  
- Sí, pero ahora debes comer, tu estómago hace bastante que se queja- sonrió él.  
  
La muchacha se sonrojó avergonzada y tras murmurar un "sí, gracias"comenzó a devorar con rapidez lo que le habían servido. A su lado, Itheryn, ensimismada, introducía una cereza en un vaso de agua, mientras los demás elfos reían divertidos con los experimentos de su compañera.  
  
Pero de pronto, los rostros de los elfos se volvieron unos a otros, intercambiando miradas curiosas. Incluso Itheryn dejó de prestar atención a su nuevo experimento, alzó la cabeza y agudizó el oído.  
  
- Eh, Hareth- dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha- me parece que has montado un buen lío.  
  
Hareth, aun con la boca rebosando comida, la miró sin entender.  
  
- ¿Mmm?  
  
La elfa se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, no quería estropearle los pocos minutos de calma que le quedaban a la inconsciente muchacha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Bueno, al fin hice otro capi ^^ espero ke les haya gustado, y perdón por el retraso :P  
  
Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, ya saben ke me hacen "happy" ^^ 


	7. Perdida de nuevo

Capitulo 7: Perdida de nuevo.  
  
Los gorriones que cantaban entre las ramas salieron revoloteando, asustados por el repentino sonido de cascos que se abrían paso en el bosque.  
  
Entre los árboles cruzaban briosos corceles montados por no menos imponentes caballeros de brillantes armaduras y afiladas lanzas. Bajo las capas grises que se balanceaban al ritmo de sus cabalgaduras, se distinguía una insignia en forma de luna creciente que en muchas ocasiones había sido motivo de huída para ladrones y otros individuos nada deseables.  
  
Poderosas voces se escuchaban, dando órdenes aquí y allá, y entre ellas la más imponente hacía llegar su eco hasta lo más profundo del bosque.  
  
- ¡Hay que registrar el lugar palmo a palmo! ¡mantened los ojos abiertos!  
Aquella orden llegó con el viento a los oídos de los elfos del bosque, mas no a la joven que los seguía con la boca llena de tiernas y sabrosas cerezas.  
  
- No pierda el camino señorita - dijo uno de los elfos.  
  
Hareth alzó la vista y se limpió la boca con la manga de su vestido.  
  
- No me perderé, no soy un bebé.  
  
El elfo sonrió y tras asentir con la cabeza, se giró nuevamente  
  
La muchacha continuó su paso contemplando con curiosidad los pájaros de alas pardas que se posaban entre los árboles oscuros de floras rojas, nunca había visto flores parecidas y se preguntaba cómo se llamarían.  
  
- Tendré que preguntarle a algunos de estos elfos.- se dijo.  
  
Saboreó de nuevo otra de aquellas cerezas que Itheryn le había dado, mientras continuaba con los ojos clavados en el cielo azul.  
  
Tras algunos minutos de caminata entre frondosos abedules, el pequeño grupo de elfos salió a un largo prado verde. Para su sorpresa, se toparon con que aquel día, en vez de encontrar las habituales florecillas blancas que salpicaban la hierba, había sobre ellas unas enormes siluetas que salpicaban todo el horizonte.  
  
Uno de los elfos sonrió ligeramente divertido, le costaba creer que semejante ejército se hubiera movilizado solo para buscar a una niña extraviada en el bosque.  
  
Levantó un brazo y emitió un largo silbido que flotó hasta el río que se veía en la lejanía. Aquello provocó que todos los jinetes se volvieran hacia ellos.  
  
Uno de los caballeros azuzó con suaves golpes a su corcel que trotó hasta detenerse frente al elfo.  
  
- Amigo mío- lo saludó sonriente - Me alegro de verte.  
  
- Faramir- exclamó el elfo - veo que necesitas de ayuda.  
  
- Así es, amigo Legolas- confirmó el príncipe de Ithilien - una muchacha se ha extraviado en el bosque.  
  
- Lo sé, Hareth es su nombre ¿no es así?  
  
- ¡Exacto! ¿La habéis visto?  
  
- Sí, se tropezó con Itheryn en el bosque y ella la llevó hasta nosotros. Pronto, escuchamos a vuestra compañía llamando a gritos a la joven, así que la trajimos.  
  
Itheryn apoyó una mano en su brazo deteniendo la conversación.  
  
- Esto.siento interrumpir, pero lamento decir que Hareth, mi ayudante, se ha extraviado.otra vez.  
  
Ambos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas ¿A dónde podría haber ido?  
  
Estornudó. Hareth se frotó la nariz, intentando calentarla. El sol desaparecería en unos minutos tras la línea del horizonte y el frío comenzaba a hacerse notar. No sabía donde se habían metido los elfos del bosque, en apenas un minuto se había encontrado sola nuevamente vagando entre los árboles.  
  
Agudizó el oído esperando escuchar alguna voz, pero lo único que llegaba a sus oídos era el sonido del agua del río. Decidió continuar junto a la orilla del Anduin, pues sabía que siempre que continuara hacia el sur, en algún momento llegaría a Emyn Arnen. No quería arriesgarse nuevamente a perderse en el bosque, había demasiadas probabilidades de encontrarse con un animal salvaje.  
  
Se recogió el vestido, sosteniéndolo con un cinturón de cuero, dejando al descubierto sus rodillas, lista para emprender la marcha por la orilla embarrada.  
  
La luna y las estrellas le ofrecían una distracción mientras caminaba. No se sentía sola, ni tenía miedo, demasiado tiempo había vivido con la única compañía de los muebles rotos de las casas abandonas. Aquello casi le parecía una excursión.  
  
Divisó de repente unas sombras oscuras que se alzaban en el horizonte, mas no las identificó como la colina de Emyn Arnen ni sus altas torres. Aquellas eran más irregulares, pero sin duda era algún tipo de construcción que se levantaba en mitad del cauce del río.  
  
Apretó el paso y en apenas unos minutos llegó a lo que antaño había sido una majestuosa puerta de mármol negro, la entrada a una gran ciudad que se había perdido en el tiempo.  
  
De pronto algo llamó su atención. Un débil resplandor dorado provocaba sombras en movimiento sobre las piedras pulidas, era sin duda un fuego pequeño, y por el olor que desprendía podría asegurar que estaba alimentado con ramas de manzano.  
  
Hareth se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos y se deslizó silenciosa junto a los muros derruidos y plagados de enredaderas, con intención de averiguar quien había encendido aquel fuego y si había alguna posibilidad de unirse a él.  
  
Al asomar sus ojos ambarinos tras una enorme escultura de piedra caliza, observó con curiosidad como frente a las llamas se encontraba un cuerpo envuelto en mantas oscuras, que parecía absorto en la contemplación de la luna, dándole la espalda a la joven.  
  
Hareth arrugó la nariz, aunque no pudiera ver de quien se trataba tenía todo el aspecto de ser uno de esos salteadores de caminos que tanto molestaban a las caravanas de comerciantes. Estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta y continuar su camino en silencio, cuando de pronto, una voz que no habría esperado, la hizo detenerse, irguiendo la espalda con la piel erizada.  
  
- Ven aquí pequeña, siéntate conmigo, el fuego nos calentará a las dos.  
  
Hareth titubeó, la voz era la de una anciana, aunque resultaba alegre, casi divertida.  
  
Se giró hacia ella, y vio como se desprendía de la capa que ocultaba su cabeza, descubriendo su cabello oscuro de vetas plateadas y su rostro moreno cubierto de arrugas que contrastaban con sus ojos azules como el mar.  
  
- No tengas miedo- dijo sonriendo afable - Debes tener frío, acércate.  
  
La muchacha tomó aire y armándose de valor, se acercó a la mujer de rostro amable, que vestía con telas pardas y rojas, y estaba adornada con multitud de collares de cuentas que tintineaban a cada movimiento de su dueña.  
  
- Siéntate, ¿tienes hambre?  
  
Hareth asintió, aún un poco sorprendida y confusa.  
  
La mujer tomó un cuenco de madera y lo introdujo en un caldero humeante que descansaba a su lado, para tendérselo a Hareth con una sonrisa.  
  
- Sopa - le dijo, al ver que ella observaba el contenido del cuenco con curiosidad.  
  
La muchacha asintió y tomó un sorbo para inmediatamente arrugar la nariz. La mujer rió divertida.  
  
- Quizás me haya pasado un poco con las especias.  
  
- Me parece que si- confirmó Hareth.  
  
- Pero es bueno para combatir el frío. Y no es bueno para una niña tan bonita enfermar de frío.  
  
La mujer la instó con un gesto a que terminara de tomarse la sopa.  
  
- Pon tus zapatos junto al fuego, el barro seco es más fácil de quitar.  
  
Hareth la miró con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabe que mis zapatos están llenos de barro?  
  
La mujer sonrió - Me parece obvio, si no, no irías descalza me parece.  
  
Hareth se encogió de hombros y obedeció, colocando sus zapatos junto al fuego.  
  
- Mi nombre es Hareth, ¿Cómo se llama usted?  
  
- Hiril- respondió.  
  
- ¿Es usted de por aquí?  
  
La mujer soltó una risita divertida- No pequeña, mi tierra está más allá de Dor-en-Ernil.  
  
- Vaya, está muy lejos de casa.- comentó Hareth al tiempo que apuraba lo que le quedaba de sopa.  
  
- Sí, es cierto, pero aquí es donde debo estar.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
Hiril sonrió y miró al cielo. - Porque las estrellas me lo dijeron.  
  
Hareth parpadeó, sin comprender.  
  
- Ellas también me dijeron que tú vendrías, helada y hambrienta- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Le dijeron que yo vendría por aquí?- dijo ella incrédula.  
  
- Sí, ellas son sabias, tienen un lenguaje muy especial y si las sabes escuchar te cuentan muchas cosas.  
  
- Me toma el pelo- río Hareth.  
  
- No, pequeña, mira- dijo Hiril señalando el cielo- Ves lo que dicen..oh, es muy interesante.  
  
- ¿Qué dicen? - inquirió la muchacha con curiosidad.  
  
- Oh.mira, parece que te espera un viaje..  
  
- ¿A mi? ¿Un viaje?  
  
- Sí, será un viaje corto, pero será importante para tu vida futura.sí, vaya, en verdad que te espera una vida intensa- sonrió la mujer.  
  
Hareth la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, llena de curiosidad.  
  
- ¿No dicen nada mas?  
  
Hiril sonrió divertida. - Dicen muchas cosas más, pero no es bueno conocer el futuro de antemano, pequeña. Quizás algún día tú también aprendas a leer en las estrellas y tomar de ellas los buenos consejos que estas te ofrecen.  
  
Hareth hizo un mohín, pero no protestó. Le hubiera gustado conocer todo lo que las estrellas decían, de hecho, en su mente ya empezaban a formarse ideas para acceder a aquel conocimiento que en ese momento se encontraba fuera de su alcance.  
  
- Intenta dormir- le aconsejó Hiril- mañana te acompañaré a la ciudad, no es aconsejable viajar solo por estos parajes.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- No hay de qué, además si no vuelves pronto todos se preocuparán y será un verdadero caos.- dijo ligeramente divertida.  
  
Hareth la miró sin comprender del todo aquella afirmación. Hiril respondió con una sonrisa y tomando una gruesa capa gris se la colocó sobre los hombros.  
  
- Duerme ahora y descansa- le dijo con suavidad.  
  
Ella asintió y se recostó sobre las pieles que había bajo ella, mientras clavaba sus ojos en la inmensidad de la noche y las brillantes estrellas. El cielo nocturno nunca le volvió a parecer igual, pues como bien le dijo más tarde Hiril, en ningún lugar podían contemplarse los astros como en Osgiliath, la ciudadela de las estrellas.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Weno, despues de un millón de años estoy aqui :P espero que les haya gustado un poquito ^^ porque hasta yo lo veo medio raro :P (y espero que no me quieran matar por haber tardado tanto)  
  
gracias a todas por los reviews, de verdad me hacen feliz!! ^^ 


	8. De vuelta en Emyn Arnen

Capitulo 8: De vuelta en Emyn Arnen

- ¡Allí está!

El grito de alegría se alzó cuando las primeras luces del alba hicieron visibles las sombras de la ciudadela sobre Emyn Arnen. 

Hareth corrió algunos metros y se detuvo para mirar tras de sí, donde Hiril seguía sus pasos lentamente, apoyándose en un gastado bastón de cedro. 

- Me muero por un buen desayuno- dijo Hareth en voz alta.

La mujer sonrió divertida, provocando que su cara se cubriera de arrugas.

- Pronto, pequeña- respondió. 

La muchacha asintió y echó a correr nuevamente algunos metros, hasta detenerse al pie de la colina, junto a un camino de tierra batida. 

- La Puerta Grande- informó Hareth, señalando una estructura de madera y piedra blanca que se alzaba a pocos pasos.

Hiril asintió acercándose a ella, mientras a su alrededor se arremolinaban viajeros y soldados, ya que aquella senda que atravesaba la puerta ascendiendo por la colina, era la entrada principal a la ciudad. 

La muchacha buscó con la mirada a algún soldado conocido, antes de entrar en la ciudad quería asegurarse de que la dama Eowyn no se había enfadado con ella por haberse marchado sin avisar. 

Pronto divisó una insignia en forma de luna, y sonriendo, corrió al encuentro del soldado que, apoyado sobre el muro y con la mirada perdida, guardaba una de las entradas laterales reservadas a las mercancías frágiles o de gran tamaño. 

- ¡Beregond!- lo llamó a viva voz.

El capitán de la Compañía Blanca, parpadeó y levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al identificar a la muchacha que corría hacia él. 

- ¡Señorita Hareth! – exclamó sin salir de su asombro.

- Hola Beregond ¿cómo te va?- sonrió ella cuando se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿¿Qué como me va?? Señorita, ¿¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?? ¡Por los dioses! La mitad del ejército ha salido a buscarla! 

Hareth tragó saliva, pálida como el mármol. - Oh, oh…

- La llevaré al castillo antes de que el señor Faramir pida a los ejércitos del rey que vengan para ayudarle a buscarla.

- ¡Espera un momento! Hiril tiene que…

- ¿Quién?

- Hiril – respondió ella- es una mujer muy simpática que me ha acompañado por el camino, está justo allí.

El capitán buscó con la mirada donde la muchacha señalaba.

- No veo a ninguna mujer.

- Que extraño, si estaba ahí hace un segundo- dijo ella.

- No perdamos más tiempo señorita Hareth- exclamó Beregond 

- Pero…

- ¡Brandir! cubre mi puesto!– gritó el capitán a un joven soldado que a pocos metros   
mantenía una animada conversación con un comerciante.

El joven asintió y corrió a ocupar el lugar de su capitán, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada curiosa a Hareth.   
La muchacha pronto se vio arrastrada hacia el castillo, escuchando los comentarios sobre su poca sensatez de boca de casi todos los habitantes con los que se cruzaban. 

  
Cuando se detuvo ante la gran puerta labrada del castillo, Hareth suspiró, llegar hasta allí escoltada por un soldado empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre.   
Mas aquella vez no le hizo falta poner un pie en el interior del edificio para que todos los habitantes del castillo salieran a su encuentro. 

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la dama Eowyn la recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa que habría asegurado era de profundo alivio. 

- Gracias a Ilúvatar que estás bien- dijo la dama.- estábamos muy preocupados.  
Hareth bajó la mirada, arrepentida.

- Lo siento mucho, me perdí y …

-¡Hareth!

El grito provocó que la muchacha se girara, al reconocer la voz de Angol tras de sí.

- ¡Hareth! ¡estás aquí de verdad! – exclamó el joven - ¡¿se puede saber donde te habías metido?! 

- ¿Estabas preocupado?- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Angol se sonrojó ligeramente – Claro… digo no…bueno, pero es que…

- Vamos, si no me ha pasado nada.- exclamó Hareth, quitándole importancia.

- ¡Nada! ¡te pierdes en el bosque y eso no es nada! Las niñas no deberían alejarse solas en el bosque.- prorrumpió él.

- ¿Niña yo? – dijo ella con el cejo fruncido.

- Vamos muchachos- interrumpió Eowyn, sonriendo ante la discusión.- Es hora de desayunar, hablaremos más tranquilos dentro.

- Sí por favor- dijo Hareth- tengo fango hasta detrás de las orejas.  
La dama rió y los invitó a seguirla hacia el interior del castillo. 

****

La noche parecía haber surgido de pronto aquel día de primavera, las nubes negras cargadas de lluvia atestaban el cielo y el mundo parecía haberse sumido en la oscuridad antes del atardecer. 

Las calles estaban desiertas y en los hogares hombres y mujeres se arremolinaban junto a los candiles y el fuego del hogar, esperando el anunciado chaparrón. 

En el castillo de Emyn Arnen reinaba el silencio, y Hareth, aprovechando tan inusitada situación, se había apresurado a marchar hacia la biblioteca para ocupar sus pensamientos en aquello que la había mantenido absorta en los últimos meses. 

Movió ligeramente la vela y pasó la página. Tras pasear la mirada por los párrafos, tomó la pluma entintada que descansaba a su lado y escribió algunos números acompañándolos de dibujos geométricos. 

- Hola Hareth.

La joven alzó la cabeza y justo frente a sí contempló un rostro sonriente de ojos grises.

- Hola Angol- saludó ella - ¿Qué haces por aquí? 

- Venía a traerte el libro que me prestaste- dijo él dejando sobre la mesa un pequeño y viejo libro de tapas oscuras.

- Ah, si, gracias.

- ¿Aún continuas con esos libros sobre estrellas?- inquirió Angol inclinándose hacia ella y observando el pergamino. 

- Si.

- Son textos muy complicados.

- Lo sé.

- En fin…- el muchacho hizo una pausa tras suspirar- dime Hareth ¿vendrás a mi fiesta?

- Claro, no podría perderme tu quinceavo cumpleaños – sonrió.

- Bien, pasaré mañana a buscarte. Pero no te quedes todo el día entre los libros ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta provocando la risa de Angol.

- Así me gusta.

- Pronto será la hora de comer- dijo ella- tu madre no se enfadará si llegas tarde?

En el rostro del joven se reflejó el miedo y tras mascullar algunas palabras ininteligibles salió corriendo como si le persiguiera un troll.

- ¡Hasta mañana pequeña Hareth! ¡y ponte un lindo vestido para la fiesta!

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos.

- Idiota- susurró para sí.

Suspiró profundamente y volvió su atención al libro que tenía delante.

  
- Rayos- masculló tras unos minutos- esta información es incompleta, no me sirve. 

- ¿Hareth?

La muchacha levantó la vista nuevamente y se topó con el rostro pálido y los ojos oscuros llenos de curiosidad de su maestro.

- ¿De nuevo leyendo esos libros?- inquirió Veantur.

- Ajá- sonrió ella.

- Realmente no entiendo lo que pretendes estudiando todo esto.

- Quiero saber lo que dicen las estrellas- respondió Hareth.

- Las estrellas no hablan- sonrió su maestro. 

Ella le dirigió una mirada que decía "acaso me crees tan estúpida".

Veantur suspiró.   
- El arte antiguo es solo un mito, un cuento, nadie puede leer en las estrellas, hablar con los animales, ni elaborar pociones de amor. 

- Al menos no en este lugar- comentó Hareth- aquí no hay ningún libro interesante.

Él sonrió en una mueca – Deberías visitar la biblioteca de Minas Tirith, aunque tampoco es que vaya a servirte de mucho.

- ¡Qué gran idea!- exclamó ella.- Quizás allí me tropiece con Hiril de nuevo. 

- Esa mujer solo se rió de ti, no deberías creer en todo lo que te dice la gente. Además en verdad deseas ser como ella, ¿quieres ser una vieja bruja?

- ¿Una bruja?- la muchacha quedó pensativa unos segundos.

- Sí, como la reina Beruthiel por ejemplo.- dijo Veantur.

- Mmmmm

- ¿Hareth? ¿Hareth en qué estás pensando?

- ¿Yo? En nada, nada- sonrió ella con inocencia. 

Su maestro suspiró.   
- No empieces a darle vueltas a esas ideas tuyas y dedícate a tus deberes, que llevas retraso en tus estudios de la historia de Gondor.

- Sí, sí, me pondré a estudiar- dijo Hareth poniendo una mueca.

- Así me gusta pequeña- sonrió Veantur dándole una suave palmada en la cabeza. 

La muchacha sonrió y su maestro tras despedirse con un gesto de la mano salió de la biblioteca. Cuando sus pasos dejaron de resonar en el pasillo tras la puerta cerrada, Hareth se levantó de un brinco de su asiento.

- ¿Pequeña? ¡¿Pequeña yo?! ¡Ja! - exclamó – No soy pequeña ¿qué se habrá creído? Y si deseo ser una bruja lo seré! 

Abrió de golpe el libro que tenía ante sí y pasó varias páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. 

- Seré la más hermosa y poderosa y nadie volverá a llamarme niña.- masculló.

Con fuerza, arrancó la página del libro que tenía ante sí, y lo metió en el bolsillo de su vestido. 

Dejó el libro en la estantería y tras recoger sus cosas, salió de la biblioteca. 

****

- ¡Hareeeeth!

La muchacha tomó aire, esperando que su respiración no la descubriera. Apoyó el rostro contra la fría piedra al tiempo que todos sus músculos se tensaban. Poco a poco las voces se fueron alejando y cuando finalmente desaparecieron, suspiró largamente.

- ¿Quién me manda a mí a meterme en semejante sitio?- masculló.

Recogió la falda de su elegante vestido color lavanda y trepó por la enorme roca tras la que se había escondido. 

Al llegar a lo alto, tomó asiento con un suspiro de alivio y contempló maravillada la luna y las estrellas. La brisa de la noche era lo que necesitaba para despejarse, no habría aguantado ni un minuto más dentro de aquella "fiesta".

- Fiesta- susurró- esto no es una fiesta, es una reunión de proyectos a soldados.

A la muchacha no le había sentado demasiado bien ser la única chica dentro de aquel salón, al menos su amigo podría haber tenido el detalle de comentárselo antes de invitarla. Aparte de ello, no consideraba que los asistentes hubieran sido demasiados corteses con ella y no hacían más que reírse y hacer tonterías con algunas jarras de cerveza. 

Con una mano deshizo su peinado, agradecida de poder quitarse aquellos adornos que tanto tiraban de su cabello. 

- Tanto esfuerzo para nada- se dijo, recordando cuantas horas le había costado ponerse tan elegante. 

- Yo no diría para nada.- la interrumpió una voz.

Hareth bajó la cabeza y a un metro se encontró con uno de los muchachos de la fiesta. De ojos oscuros y cabello rubio, iba ataviado con una capa roja, y sonreía divertido al verla sentada allí arriba, mirándolo con curiosidad. 

- Tu cara me resulta familiar- dijo ella.

Él rió – Bueno, mi nombre es Brandir, y …

- ¡Ah! Tú trabajas en la Puerta Grande.- exclamó ella, recordando.

- Sí, eso es.

- ¿Y quieres algo?- preguntó Hareth 

- Quiero muchas cosas pero no todas me están permitidas – sonrió él.

- Em…

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Brandiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! 

El grito proveniente del interior del hogar, hizo que el muchacho diera un brinco. 

- Te llaman – rió Hareth.

- Sí, una lástima- sonrió él- espero verte pronto, Hareth.

- Sí… 

Tras una ligera reverencia Brandir desapareció tras la puerta llena de luz, dejando allí a una desconcertada muchacha.

- Vaya - susurró ella – será posible que esa poción esté funcionando de verdad…  


***************************************************************************************

Mmmmmmm espero ke les haya gustado este capi jeje de repente me ha dado por darle un vuelco total a la trama :P espero ke no me haya salido muy raro ^^

muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9 : 

Aspiró profundamente y se tapó la nariz, poniendo una mueca de disgusto. El pequeño frasco de cristal despedía un olor pestilente, el líquido verde que contenía brillaba con intensidad tras la luz de la vela.   
La ventana abierta hacía que un aire fresco recorriera la pequeña habitación que en ese instante más parecía una cocina de alimentos singulares. 

Hareth tomó el frasco y dejó que el contenido se deslizara suavemente hasta el cuenco de bronce que mantenía hirviendo un poco de agua. 

Rápidamente comenzó a burbujear con mayor intensidad y la muchacha sonrió.

- Un pétalo de alfirin, un poco de corteza de culumalda y…

¡¡PLOOOOOFF!!

Un prominente estallido se hizo eco en la habitación.

Hareth se frotó el trasero intentando mitigar el dolor, la "pequeña" explosión había provocado que saliera disparada contra la pared, volcando todo el contenido sobre la mesa y desparramándolo en el suelo. 

- Maldita sea- masculló entre dientes- creí que decía corteza de culumalda…estúpido libro ilegible. 

Se levantó lentamente y profirió un profundo estornudo, debido al humo que ahora flotaba en el interior del cuarto. Se acercó a la mesa esquivando los charcos de líquido verde que salpicaban las pulidas losas grises. 

Recogió el cuenco volcado acompañándolo de un suspiro. Sabía que pasaría la próxima hora limpiando aquel desastre.

Desdobló la hoja de papel que había sacado del interior de su bolsillo y lo observó detenidamente, la tinta se había corrido con los años y el papel se había amarilleado, aun permanecían legibles algunas palabras, pero no todas las que realmente le hacían falta.

- Corteza de cu…culu…o es culm…quizás colm…¡maldición! – arrugó el papel presa de la ira, y lo lanzó por la ventana.- Con estos libros no podré elaborar ni un simple remedio para el resfriado…necesito una biblioteca más grande y con libros bien conservados. Necesito ir a Minas Tirith.

Sacó un pañuelo que colgaba de su cinturón y lo empapó en el líquido que se deslizaba sobre la mesa. 

Mientras procedía a la limpieza de la habitación, su mente trabajaba afanosamente en la elaboración de un plan que le permitiera viajar hasta la capital de Gondor y conseguir su ansiado objetivo. 

Aquel pequeño incidente le había confirmado que no podría conseguir nada sin una buena guía, muy a su pesar de lo que le dijera su maestro, quien cien veces le había asegurado que esas tonterías de hechizos jamás funcionarían. 

Sonrió aún avergonzada, recordando su último experimento, aquel si que parecía haber funcionado…aunque quizás se hubiera pasado un poco, nunca jamás se le olvidaría que poner demasiada esencia de alfirin provocaba que desde los niños más pequeños hasta los ancianos de larga barba gris se vieran extrañamente atraídos por ella.

- Definitivamente, necesito de esos libros- suspiró. 

Cuando la luna se alzó en todo su esplendor, y las estrellas titilaban en el negro cielo, Hareth había terminado de arreglar aquel desastre y un plan, que ella misma calificaba de infalible, permanecía perfectamente estructurado en su cabeza. 

****

Se detuvo ante la gran puerta del mercado, aquel lugar que permanecía igualmente extraño y encantador con el transcurrir de los años. Alzó los ojos hacia las banderas de colores que salpicaban el cielo azul y sonrió.

- ¿Vamos?

La voz de la dama Eowyn interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

- Sí, claro- respondió sonriendo y siguiéndola apresuradamente.

A Hareth le parecía increíble que se hubiera convertido en alguien tan cercano a la dama de Ithilien, hacía tan solo unos años una idea como esa la habría hecho plantearse si no estaría perdiendo la cabeza. 

- Dama Eowyn…

La susodicha se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Ha recibido noticias de Elboron?- preguntó Hareth.

A la dama pareció sorprenderle la pregunta pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Ayer mismo- explicó – Parece que todo le va bien, aunque los entrenamientos son duros…

- Debe ser difícil para una madre tener lejos a su hijo.

- Lo es, sobre todo porque sé que no me cuenta todo lo que sucede- dijo Eowyn con un suspiro- quizás sea demasiado protectora con él.

- Es amor de madre- dijo Hareth con una sonrisa.

- Incluso Faramir parece a veces inquieto- continuó- quizás si hubiera alguien allí que supiera de él y nos enviara noticias más a menudo de lo que Elboron lo hace…

- ¿Y por qué no enviáis a alguien a Minas Tirith para ello?

- Si enviara a algún asistente de la Corte, Elboron sospecharía enseguida- suspiró Eowyn- no le gusta sentirse vigilado y me lo reprocharía eternamente, tendría que ser alguien que…

- Que no le importe un pimiento- finalizó la muchacha.

La dama rió 

- Algo así – confirmó. 

- Justo iba a pediros que me dejarais visitar la capital, estoy deseosa por ver su famosa biblioteca.- dijo Hareth- yo podría ser vuestra… confidente.

Eowyn dudó un segundo.

- Elboron no sospecharía de mí, sabe que no tengo el más mínimo interés en sus actividades.

- Eso es cierto.

- ¿Entonces? Por favor, decid que sí- suplicó la muchacha con cara de pena.

- Me has convencido- sonrió la dama.- seguro que podremos conseguir para ti una habitación dentro de los muros de la Ciudadela, así podrás visitar la biblioteca cuanto quieras.

- ¡Sería maravilloso!.

- De acuerdo entonces – dijo Eowyn, al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con las piezas exhibidas en un puesto.- En una semana partirás a Minas Tirith.

- ¡¡Bien!!- prorrumpió Hareth provocando que la dama riera.

Continuaron su paseo entre las tiendas que atestaban el mercado, donde las frutas exóticas llenaban sus fosas nasales de un aire embriagador. 

- ¿Qué te parece este broche?

La muchacha observó el broche de plata y ámbar en forma de mariposa, mientras masticaba algunas moras que le habían manchado la cara de rojo. 

- ¡Es realmente precioso!- exclamó ella con los ojos muy abiertos. 

- Lo es- confirmó Eowyn, sonriendo divertida.- Seguro que te quedaría muy bien.

- Pero…

- ¡¡Hareth!!

Aquel grito prominente hizo que la conversación cesara al instante. Tanto la dama como la muchacha giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia la calle de la que provenía la voz.   
En ese momento, observaron a una doncella de cabello castaño y vestido azul que corría en su dirección, y ciertamente parecía tener mucha prisa.

- ¿Lalaith?

- ¡Hareth, al fin!- exclamó la recién llegada.

- Hola Lalaith- saludó Hareth- te veo apurada ¿ocurre algo?

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme, estoy desesperada!- prorrumpió la muchacha.

Hareth le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara, al tiempo que miraba a Eowyn, quien permanecía observándolas con curiosidad. 

- Volveré enseguida, si no le importa.

El rostro de Lalaith se contrajo con horror al ampliar su campo visual y observar como la dama de Ithilien no le quitaba ojo.

- Claro Hareth, ve a hablar con tu amiga- sonrió Eowyn.

Ella asintió y tomando a la otra muchacha del brazo la arrastró calle abajo entre la multitud.

Solo cuando se encontraron en un pequeño callejón, bajo el alero sombrío de una casa antigua no se sintió con libertad para hablar.

- Bueno, ahora ya puedes hablar con tranquilidad- dijo Hareth tomando asiento sobre un escalón de piedra tallada.

Lalaith suspiró y se sentó a su lado. 

- Tienes la cara manchada - le dijo.

- Eh… si, las moras – dijo Hareth limpiándose la cara con la manga del vestido.

Su compañera rió. – Tus modales no cambian.

- Que importa eso ahora, vamos, dime que quieres. 

- Necesito de una poción…tu sabes…

Hareth puso los ojos en blancos, aquella chica no tenía remedio. 

Lalaith le dedicaba aquella mirada triste con sus grandes ojos castaños que hacían removerse sus entrañas, llenas de culpa. Hareth se preguntó como era posible que aquella muchacha pudiera conseguir todo lo que quería con aquella cara tan dulce y desconsolada, excepto a aquel joven guardia que venía llenando sus pensamientos desde que la conocía. 

- Ya sabes que yo no puedo obligarle a que te quiera- le explicó Hareth por enésima vez.

- Pero puedes hacer que se fije en mi- dijo Lalaith- me dijiste de aquello que…

- Aquello fue solo un pequeño experimento- replicó ella- y además tu quieres que solo él se fije en ti, no que lo haga toda la ciudad.

- Lo sé, pero de verdad que lo necesito.

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor!

- Ah, está bien- se rindió finalmente- pero tiene un precio.

- Adelante, dime cuanto quieres.

- Dos monedas de plata.

- ¡Estas loca!- exclamó la chica.

- Lo siento pero los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir- agregó Hareth- además necesito ciertos ingresos para mi viaje.

- ¿Te marchas?

- Si, a la capital por unos meses.

- Vaya, tendrás que dejarme un buen arsenal de pociones- río Lalaith.

- Si lo crees necesario- dijo Hareth sacando la lengua.

- ¡Ya lo creo!- exclamó.

- Bueno, ¿y que hay del dinero?

- Está bien- asintió la muchacha- mañana iré al castillo y te lo llevaré.

Hareth asintió con la cabeza. 

- Aunque no te garantizo el resultado que esperas- le advirtió.

- Lo sé- dijo Lalaith con una sonrisa complacida.

- Ah, empiezo a parecer una vieja alcahueta – masculló Hareth.

Su compañera rió divertida, al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeeno, este es el capi sin titulo XDD (no estaba inspirada pa ponerselo :P) espero ke les guste el capi aunque es cortito ^^

muchas gracias por los reviewsssss!!!!! espero no tardarme tanto con el proximo capi (y hacerlo más interesante jeje)  



	10. En Minas Tirith

Capitulo 10: En Minas Tirith

Las trompetas de plata anunciaron la llegada del alba, momento en el que se abrían las Grandes Puertas de la ciudad para facilitar la entrada de viajeros y comerciantes.

  
Hareth sonreía mientras que su caballo trotaba por el camino que atravesaba los verdes campos de Pelennor.

Poco a poco, el sol fue bañando las abundantes huertas y las granjas de techo de paja, los brillantes arroyos encauzados entre las plantaciones murmuraban a su paso, al tiempo que el ganado se paseaba perezosamente entre las cercas. 

- Parece que fue ayer cuando todo esto no me parecía más que un montón de barro pestilente- murmuró para sí.

- ¿Barro pestilente? No es un adjetivo muy apropiado, y mucho menos salido de la boca de una dama.

Hareth giró la cabeza hacia el soldado que cabalgaba junto a ella, era un hombre moreno, de veintipocos años, vestía una cota de malla que mantenía oculta bajo la capa gris perla de la que pendía la insignia de la Compañía Blanca.

- ¿Una dama? ¿Dónde has visto una, Bergil?

El soldado soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Eres una dama, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, y por ello debes comportarte como tal.

- ¿Tu eres mi escolta o mi nuevo profesor de buenos modales?- inquirió ella. 

Él sonrió. – Muy bien, como quieras, pero procura no hacer tonterías.

- ¿Tonterías yo? No habrás estado hablando con Angol ¿verdad?

- No hace falta hablar con Angol para saber que siempre te metes en líos.- respondió.

- Pues tu padre dice que soy una muchacha encantadora.

Bergil rió nuevamente. – Y también dice que no hay quien te pare los pies.

- ¿Eso dice? Tendré que hablar seriamente con Beregond- susurró para sí.

- Mira, ya estamos muy cerca- anunció él.

Hareth no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro, había llegado a olvidar cuan imponentes eran los muros excavados en sus siete niveles, culminados por la hermosa torre de Ecthelion resplandeciente como el sol. 

Se acercaron a la puerta que daba acceso al primer nivel de la ciudadela de Minas Tirith. El lugar y sus alrededores se veían atestados por los más peculiares individuos, muchos de ellos comerciantes que se lanzaban como fieras a la menor insinuación de la poca calidad de sus productos.

- No te separes- dijo Bergil.

Y tomando las riendas del corcel de la muchacha la guió entre la multitud hasta la torre de vigilancia.

- ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien en casa?- gritó el soldado, llamando a la puerta oscura de la torre.

Escucharon como al otro lado alguien hacía caer algún objeto metálico para después estallar en maldiciones.

- ¡¿Quién demonios es?!

El hombre que acababa de abrir la puerta se veía ciertamente enojado, por su aspecto desaliñado y las vetas blancas que sobresalían en su cabello gris, se hacía evidente que se trataba de un veterano soldado al que le habían interrumpido en su siesta de la mañana. 

- Por todos los dioses Mardil, sigues teniendo el mismo mal humor de siempre.- dijo Bergil con una mueca.

El hombre escudriñó con la mirada al joven que tenía ante sí, resopló un par de veces, y asintió con la cabeza para después echar a reír.

- ¡Que venga Eru y lo vea!- exclamó – ¡Si es el pequeño Bergil!

- Creo que lo de pequeño es discutible- opinó el susodicho.

- ¡Herion! ¡Aldor! – gritó Mardil hacia las escaleras- ¡Mirad quien ha venido de visita!

Casi al instante otros dos soldados bajaron las escaleras que comunicaban con las almenas de la muralla, rápidamente reconocieron al joven del umbral de la puerta y corrieron a saludarle.

- Cuantos años, cuantos años- exclamaba Mardil – Casi parece ayer cuando correteabas por los muros de la Ciudadela.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bergil?- preguntó uno de los soldados.

- Solo una pequeña misión de escolta.- respondió él, señalando a Hareth que permanecía apoyada en la pared, observando con curiosidad el panorama.

- ¡Ah, que buenas misiones las tuyas!- exclamó – Si a mi me ordenaran escoltar a una muchacha hermosa, no lo dudaría un instante.

- Hablas demasiado Herion- opinó Bergil.

- Siento interrumpir el reencuentro- dijo Hareth- pero ¿acaso no teníamos prisa?

- Es cierto, no debemos entretenernos más.

- Os acompañaré – dijo Mardil- ya es hora de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Los otros dos soldados estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Ejercicio tu?- rieron.

- Cerrad vuestras bocazas si no queréis pasar el resto del día limpiando cuadras.- les amenazó el hombre con el dedo.

- A la orden su señoría- exclamaron ambos con sonrisas traviesas.

Bergil y Hareth a duras penas contuvieron la risa.

  
Ascendieron lentamente por la ruta pavimentada que giraba alternativamente en un sentido y después en otro, tras cada uno de los siete niveles. Sus ojos no se apartaban de las casas de piedra labrada y los elegantes portales de mithril que adornaban los grandes edificios.

Llegaron a la séptima puerta, allí refulgían los altos muros y gruesas columnas de mármol blanco, donde la escultura de un rey sobresalía en la arcada que daba paso a la Ciudadela.

El guardia de la puerta hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y les dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas.

Mas, cuando apenas habían puesto un pie al otro lado de la bóveda, un hombre de aspecto severo, ataviado de negro, blanco y azul les dio el alto.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – inquirió con aire grave.

- Es uno de los ujieres de la Corte- les susurró Mardil a sus acompañantes.

- Mi nombre es Bergil- respondió el joven rápidamente- soy la escolta de la dama Hareth aquí presente, venimos de Emyn Arnen.

El ujier les dedicó una mirada no exenta de desconfianza, hizo un gesto con la cabeza que ninguno supo interpretar y murmuró un breve: "Esperen aquí".

La muchacha puso una mueca cuando el hombre dio media vuelta para desaparecer entre los árboles del patio.

- Que desagradable, ni siquiera nos invitó a tomar asiento.

- Se toma su trabajo demasiado en serio- dijo Mardil – Parece que nos tocará esperar un buen rato.

Bergil suspiró y se dejó caer en las escaleras.  
- Que remedio- masculló.

El veterano soldado se sentó a su lado, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Ten paciencia, las cosas han cambiado por aquí y entrar a la Ciudadela se hace difícil en estos días, aunque sean tiempos de paz.

- No me preocupa eso- respondió Bergil- Sino que Hareth…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- inquirió Mardil al ver que el joven se quedaba en silencio.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido esta muchacha?

Giró la cabeza y escudriñó cada rincón de la zona.

- Habrá ido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, no te preocupes, aquí no le pasará nada.

Bergil se golpeó la frente en gesto abatido.

- Espero que no se meta en un lío.

  
- Ahhhh, esto es lo que necesitaba.

Hareth tomó su pañuelo y se lo colocó sobre la cara empapada.   
Sentada en el borde de una fuente de piedra blanca, suspiró aliviada, el calor del verano se le volvía insoportable con aquellas ropas de viaje, y un poco de agua fresca era en verdad lo que ansiaba desde hacía horas.

Se desprendió de la fina capa parda que la había protegido del barro del camino y la dejó a un lado. Cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro en dirección al sol, al tiempo que la brisa revolvía su cabello dorado.

De pronto, abrió los ojos, sorprendida por unos gritos que se escuchaban extrañamente cercanos. 

Agudizó el oído. Eran gritos de jóvenes que parecían animar algún tipo de competición. Llena de curiosidad, se subió a un banco de piedra y oteó los alrededores esperando encontrar el origen de aquellas voces. 

Tras varios minutos, observó como una prenda, quizás un pañuelo, de color blanco echaba a volar arrastrado por el viento entre un par de tejados de pizarra. Sonrió para sí, seguro que era por allí.

Bajando de un salto, echó a correr entre las callejuelas, siguiendo el sonido de los gritos, desembocando en un patio porticado en el que tenía lugar una escena singular.

Eran al menos una docena, formando un corro, todos ellos vestidos con camisas blancas de hilo y pantalones oscuros, ninguno se libraba de la suciedad y el sudor que recorría sus caras, todos con sus cabellos revueltos debido a la agitación. 

Hareth se acercó unos pasos en silencio y se alzó de puntillas para tener mejor visión. 

En el centro de todas las miradas, dos jóvenes mantenían una reñida disputa, armados con espadas cortas y ligeras, como las que se utilizaban en los entrenamientos para los soldados más jóvenes, intentaban que sus estocadas llegaran al pecho cubierto de cuero del contrincante. 

- ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante!- gritaban los jóvenes. 

La muchacha se acercó más aún.  
- ¿Qué estará pasando entre esos dos?- se preguntó.

En aquel instante uno de los espectadores giró la cabeza y se quedó observándola, y tras unos segundos, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

- Buen día hermosa dama - saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza- ¿os interesan las peleas entre amigos?

Hareth sonrió divertida.

- Si esos dos se comportan así con sus amigos, que Eru se apiade de sus enemigos.

- Así somos los soldados de Minas Tirith- rió el joven.

- ¿Todos?- inquirió ella.

Él soltó una carcajada. – Casi todos. 

Hareth soltó una risita suave.

- Venid, si os interesa podéis ver el combate en primera fila, seguro que una doncella dará más interés al asunto.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, encontraba aquella situación en extremo divertida.

El joven se abrió paso entre los espectadores y ayudó a la muchacha a subir a un bloque de mármol, ante la mirada curiosa de los demás jóvenes, incluso los contrincantes se detuvieron para mirarla.

- ¡Amigos! – gritó el joven- esta dama desea presenciar un buen espectáculo ¿Qué decís? ¿Se lo daréis?

Uno de los muchachos de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos azules, que se encontraba en el centro del corro, rió.

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó sin dudar.

- ¡Un premio!¡Que haya un premio!- gritó alguien entre los presentes. 

- Una buena idea, ¿Qué decís, hermosa doncella? ¿Os parece bien un premio para el ganador?

Hareth encarnó una ceja - ¿Qué clase de premio?

- ¡Un beso al ganador!- volvió a gritar alguien.

La muchacha rió – Tendrá que conformarse con un beso en la mejilla, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó el joven – Esforzaos muchachos, hay un buen premio en juego.

Todos los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar, al tiempo que los contrincantes volvían de nuevo a sus puestos y aferraban con fuerza sus espadas.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, ambos jóvenes eran realmente ágiles y esquivaban con la misma facilidad con la que manejaban las espadas. Era una pelea muy reñida y ninguno de los dos ofrecía signo alguno de cansancio.

Hareth, los observaba fascinada, jamás había contemplado una pelea de ese tipo, los soldados de Emyn Arnen eran muy diestros en el manejo de las armas, pero no eran tan ágiles como aquellos muchachos.

- ¿Os divertís?- inquirió aquel joven que la había introducido entre el tropa de soldados.

- Em, bueno…si- admitió ella.

- Me alegro- sonrió él- ¿puedo preguntaros vuestro nombre, hermosa dama? Aún no lo habéis dicho.

- Mi nombre es Hareth, y he venido desde Emyn Arnen- respondió.

Justo en aquel instante, uno de los jóvenes que luchaba, se giró hacia ella, con rostro sorprendido. No tuvo tiempo de prever el golpe que le propinó su contrincante con el mango de la espada, en un segundo cayó al suelo ante los gritos ahogados de sus compañeros espectadores. 

- ¡Por Eru!- exclamó la muchacha, apartando la mirada instintivamente.

El joven que en aquel instante se había convertido en ganador, se inclinó hacia el muchacho caído, asegurándose de que no le había hecho demasiado daño.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí…no te preocupes.- respondió el muchacho, con una mueca dolorida.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? Parecías distraído. 

- Ella- gruñó.

- ¿Quién? ¿Esa chica?- rió – Es guapa, sí.

- Cierra el pico.

- Ya veo que le has echado el ojo a la doncella. Esta si que te ha dado fuerte, Elboron.- estalló en carcajadas nuevamente. 

Hareth alzó la cabeza al escuchar aquel nombre.

- ¡¿Tú?!- exclamó incrédula.

Apenas podía reconocerle, estaba mucho más alto a como lo recordaba, el cabello castaño que antaño caía hasta sus hombros habían sido cortados dejando apenas algún rizo, así su tez clara había sido sustituida por una piel morena, igual a la de los granjeros en las fechas de recolección; solo sus ojos grises permanecían imperturbables por el tiempo. 

Al parecer, él tampoco había reconocido a la muchacha pues durante largos segundos se quedó mirándola. Finalmente Elboron se levantó con esfuerzo y caminó hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió, ante las miradas curiosas del resto de soldados.

- Eso no te importa - replicó ella con una mueca.

- ¿Has venido a espiarme?

- ¿Espiarte? ¡Ja! Tengo cosas mejores en las que perder el tiempo.

Él apretó los puños - Eres una….

- Por lo visto estos dos se conocen – comentó el joven ganador del encuentro.

- ¡Bah! Me largo de aquí, nos vemos luego Eldarion.- exclamó Elboron dando media vuelta y abriéndose paso entre los demás soldados.

- ¿Y a este que le ocurre ahora?

- Es un idiota- masculló Hareth, y con una mueca comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde mismo había llegado.

Los espectadores aún no comprendían a qué venía todo aquello.

- Vaya par- rió uno de los soldados.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó Eldarion.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Olvidé pedirle mi premio!

Sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas, aquel muchacho era sin duda singular.

******************************************************************

  
Weeeno aquí esta otro capi ^^ espero que les haya gustado aunque creo que me he pasado poniendo personajes que no sirven de nada ^^U  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews ¡¡Y dejen reviews por favor!! O tendré que dramatizar y eso seria muuuu malo XP

  



	11. La gran biblioteca

Capitulo 11: La gran biblioteca. 

Contuvo el aliento, advirtiendo que el silencio que la rodeaba llegaba a producirle escalofríos. Observó con curiosidad el tapiz que pendía de la pared de piedra de su nueva habitación.

- La Coronación del Gran Rey- dijo, acertando el tema que estaba bordado en la tela.

Se estremeció involuntariamente, el aire frío corría, a pesar del calor típico del verano. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama y sus sabanas de fina tela con encajes en forma de estrella; suspiró y posó su mirada en el escudo que adornaba la pilastra entre dos ventanas, un escudo de negra esteatita, con un árbol y siete estrellas en plata. 

- Definitivamente no escatiman en publicidad – se dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Durante largos minutos sus ojos solo permanecieron atentos a las piedras grises del techo, aquella habitación que el rey le había asignado era realmente enorme, mucho más que la que ella poseía en Emyn Arnen, pero aún así, le parecía fría en todos los sentidos.

No negaba que le hubiera decepcionado la imposibilidad de ver al Gran Rey en persona, evidentemente sus ocupaciones serían demasiado numerosas. Aunque no podía quejarse del trato que le habían ofrecido.   


Una sonrisa divertida y a la vez maliciosa surgía de su rostro cada vez que recordaba como aquel ujier tan desagradable que les había impedido el paso, el cual había vuelto tras varios minutos con la cabeza gacha y mostrándose extremadamente servil con la "protegida de los príncipes de Ithilien".   
No podía evitar la sonrisa socarrona de sus labios ¿A quién no le gusta sentirse importante?

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, interrumpió sus pensamientos (no exentos de cierto regodeo) y se incorporó de un salto, al tiempo que la madera de la puerta crujía al abrirse.  


La muchacha se quedó en pie, observando llena de curiosidad al intruso que había entrado en su nueva habitación.   


- ¿Quién eres?  


- Oh, señorita, no sabía que estuviera aquí.  


Era un mayordomo de la corte real, lo supo nada más ver su elegante atuendo negro y su aire refinado.   


- Tenga usted, señorita Hareth- dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y tendiéndole un carta sellada.   


Ella la tomó, sorprendida por la entrega. El mayordomo sonrió.  


- Es de parte del señor Bergil, su escolta si mal no me dio a entender.  


- Sí, es mi escolta- respondió la muchacha - ¿sabe si quería algo de mi?  


- Pues no lo se, señorita, no es de mi incumbencia lo que un acompañante quiera escribir a una dama.- respondió.  


- Oye, no te vayas a imaginar cosas raras ¿eh?- dijo Hareth arqueando una ceja.  


Él sonrió divertido. – No imagino nada, señorita.  


- Bien…  


- Si no desea nada, me retiraré.   


- Espera un segundo por favor- exclamó ella, antes que el mayordomo saliera por la puerta.  


- ¿Si?  


- ¿Podrías indicarme donde se encuentra la biblioteca?- pidió.  


- Por supuesto. Si lo desea la acompañaré.  


- Muchas gracias.  


Hareth se apresuró a guardar la carta de Bergil en un bolsillo y echó a correr tras el mayordomo que ya desaparecía por las escaleras.  


****  


- ¡Wuau! Es enorme!   


La sonrisa del hombre se tornó orgullosa al escuchar la exclamación de la muchacha.  


Hareth entornó los ojos hacia la cúpula que cerraba la alta estancia de la biblioteca. Cientos y cientos de pergaminos se agolpaban en las paredes bajo la luz tenue que los alcanzaba a través de las ventanas apuntadas.  


- Es libre de leer cualquiera de los pergaminos y libros que se encuentran en esta biblioteca- le aseguró el mayordomo- Si busca algo en particular hable con Agathor, él podrá ayudarla en lo que necesite.  


- ¿Agathor?  


- Sí, ahí mismo le tiene- señaló el hombre.  


Hareth observó con curiosidad sobre una mesa la montaña de pergaminos que le había indicado.   


- He de marcharme señorita, espero haberla ayudado- dijo el mayordomo.  


- Sí, muchas gracias.  


Tras una ligera reverencia, desapareció.   


La muchacha permaneció sin moverse unos segundos, dudando qué hacer. Finalmente se acercó unos pasos en silencio a los pergaminos, y pronto descubrió tras ellos a un anciano de larga barba gris, inclinado hacia la mesa sobre la cual escribía afanosamente un documento.  


- Esto…hola.  


El anciano levantó la vista ligeramente, parecía desconcertado.  


- ¿Es usted Agathor?- preguntó la muchacha.  


- Sí, así es- respondió irguiéndose y clavándole sus ojos oscuros.  


- Yo…bueno, es que me habían dicho, que quizás usted podría ayudarme a buscar unos libros que…  


- ¿Deseas leer algo de esta biblioteca, jovencita?- inquirió el anciano, con un tono que se debatía entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.  


- Pues sí.- afirmó Hareth.  


- ¡Je! Que Eru bendiga mis viejos oídos- exclamó Agathor con una sonrisa divertida- Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en años.  


La muchacha no puedo evitar que un gran interrogante se formara en su rostro.  


- ¿Cómo te llamas?  


- Hareth, señor.  


- ¿Hareth? No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- dijo él, acariciándose la barba pensativo.  


- No, señor…bueno, nací en la ciudad pero he vivido casi toda mi vida en Ithilien.  


- ¡Ah! Ithilien, que hermoso lugar, bien, bien…y dime, ¿qué libro es el que buscas?  


- Pues buscaba algo sobre…magia.  


- ¿Magia? Hummm- Agathor hizo una mueca con su agrietada boca.  


La joven bajó la cabeza, ya se temía lo peor.  


- Creo que al lado de la historia de Gondor, la última estantería.- dijo el anciano.  


- ¡Genial!- exclamó Hareth.  


- Vamos, te acompañaré.  


La muchacha siguió los pasos de Agathor, quien para su sorpresa, se movía a una velocidad desconcertante para alguien de su edad. Descendieron unas pocas escaleras cubiertas de polvo y Hareth no pudo evitar estornudar.  


- Ah, lo lamento, este lugar está tan sucio como una cueva de trolls, pero ya nadie viene a limpiar. Como antaño, los libros han quedado en el olvido.- se lamentó el anciano.  


- ¿No viene nadie por aquí? – inquirió ella con curiosidad.  


- Hace años que nadie, a parte de mi, pone un pie en estas escaleras- le aseguró, agitando el brazo para librarse de un par de mosquitos que revoloteaban a su alrededor.- Estúpidos bichos- masculló.  


- Siendo la biblioteca más grande de Gondor, yo me imaginaba que sería la más visitada.  
Agathor soltó una sonora risotada.  


- Ay, pequeña, me temo que el conocimiento no es atractivo para los habitantes de este país.  


- Pues yo no es que sea muy sabia, pero conocimiento es poder ¿no es así?  


- Muy cierto, muy cierto. Pero no se lo digas a nadie- le susurró con una sonrisa.  
Hareth rió divertida.  


- Aquí lo tienes.  


El anciano dejó caer un pesado volumen sobre la mesa levantando una gran polvareda.  


- ¿Es eso? Parece muy viejo - dijo ella.  


- Sí, lo es- asintió él- tiene una gran cantidad de documentos, aunque no recuerdo nadie que haya deseado leerlo…  


- ¿Y eso por qué?  


- La magia no está muy bien vista por estos lugares.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  


- Ah.- Hareth pasó una mano sobre la tapa oscura cubierta de polvo.  


- Te dejaré para que lo ojees con tranquilidad, si lo deseas puedes llevártelo unos días- sonrió Agathor.  


- Muchas gracias.  


La muchacha tomó asiento en un taburete que crujió bajo su peso al tiempo que el eco de los pasos del anciano se alejaba cada vez más.   


Abrió el libro lentamente, casi como si temiera hacerlo, las páginas estaban amarillas y arrugadas por el tiempo, pero el contenido era fácilmente legible.   


- Es…curioso- dijo para sí.  


Aquel libro no parecía seguir una línea definida, se componía de cientos y cientos de pequeños apuntes de todo tipo, desde como elaborar una poción que hiciera dormir a un dragón hasta un hechizo crecepelo para enanos.  
Hareth sonrió divertida ¿Para qué querría alguien un crecepelo para enanos?  


- Creo que será una buena idea llevármelo unos días.  


Metió la mano en su bolsillo para limpiar con su pañuelo el polvo que se acumulaba entre las hojas cuando sintió el tacto suave de la carta lacada de Bergil. La curiosidad la invadió de pronto.   


- Veré que quiere éste ahora- se dijo, sacando la carta y abriéndola con delicadeza.  


Querida Hareth,  
Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante  
Te espero mañana a mediodía junto al Gran Árbol Blanco.  
Atentamente Bergil.

- Mmmmm… concisa, correcta e intrigante- susurró, mientras apoyaba un dedo en el labio en gesto pensativo.  


Suspiró profundamente, había llegado a creer que su visita a la capital podría resultar tranquila. Evidentemente, el destino parecía tener otros planes para ella.  


- Pues tendré que ir- se dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  


Volvió a introducir la carta en su bolsillo, y con esfuerzo tomó el grueso libro que descansaba sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal.  


- ¿Te lo llevas?  


La voz del anciano Agathor la sobresaltó.  


- Sí, quiero decir, si no le importa- respondió ella.  


- Oh no, adelante Hareth, seguro que te resultará de lo más interesante- sonrió él pícaramente.   


- Se lo devolveré pronto.- le aseguró.  


- Que disfrutes de tu lectura, y si por casualidad encuentras alguna forma de librarse de estos infernales mosquitos, avísame por favor.  


La muchacha río alegre. – Por supuesto.  


Pronto, el suave sonido de sus pasos desapareció y nuevamente la biblioteca volvió a sumirse en su habitual silencio. Agathor se acarició la barba, con sus ojos oscuros aun pendientes de la puerta principal que Hareth acababa de atravesar.  


- Espero que sepa lo que hace- susurró- Ya lo advertí al rey, como hice a los Senescales en su día, pero nadie me escucha…ah, estoy muy viejo para esto, si esa muchacha conjura un dragón que nadie venga a pedirme explicaciones.  


Y tras un gesto de cabeza, volvió sus pensamientos a los libros. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wuahahahahaha ya toy aqui otra vez XDD despues de mi ultimo y desastroso examen soy libre al fin!!! Espero ke les haya gustao el capi aunke me haya quedao cortito (es ke tuve que ir a pescar mi inspiracion de nuevo XP) en fin, espero recuperar el ritmo de nuevo XD

muchas gracias por los reviews a tooss!!!


	12. La fiesta del solsticio

Capitulo 12: La fiesta del solsticio 

  
El taconeo de sus zapatos se hizo eco en las blancas escaleras que la guiaban hacia el Patio del Manantial. 

El sol de mediodía brillaba con fuerza la víspera del solsticio de verano, y Hareth obligada a reducir su vestuario por el incesante calor, recorría apresuradamente las galerías ante la mirada curiosa de los Guardias de la Ciudadela.

Así llegó presurosa, con el cabello revuelto y las piernas doloridas, al hermoso patio pavimentado en cuyo centro florecía un hermoso árbol con sus ramas sobre la fuente, haciendo que las gotas resbalaran entre las hojas y las pálidas flores para caer de vuelta al agua clara.

- Sigue siendo un hermoso lugar- se dijo, accediendo a los vagos recuerdos que poseía del patio.

- Hareth.

La muchacha se volvió sobresaltada hacia Bergil, quien sigilosamente se había situado junto a ella.

- Vaya susto- exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

- Perdona- sonrió él – Pero llegas tarde.

- Cierra la boca- replicó ella, sacándole la lengua – Deberías agradecerme que haya venido.

- Muy bien, muy bien, supongo que estás en lo cierto. –Bergil señaló un banco que recibía la sombra del gran árbol.- Mejor sentémonos.

Hareth asintió y tomó asiento. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante?

El joven se deshizo de la capa que empezaba a agobiarle debido al fuerte calor y sonrió.  
- Pues verás…

- ¡Ah! Ya sé qué es- exclamó ella interrumpiéndole. 

- ¿Lo sabes?- repitió él, confuso.

- Por supuesto, es evidente- sonrió - Te has enamorado de mí.

El soldado permaneció en silencio unos segundos, desconcertado. Hareth dejó escapar una risita entre los dientes.

- Deberías mantener tu ego lejos de tu boca- replicó él, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

- Bueno, podría haber sido posible.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Verás Hareth- comenzó Bergil, haciendo caso omiso del comentario- ayer a primera hora de la mañana recibí una carta de Ithilien.

- ¿Una carta?

- Sí, así es. El señor Faramir solicita mi presencia de nuevo en Emyn Arnen.

- ¿Ocurre algo grave?

- No me ha dado detalles, pero no lo creo. Partiré antes del anochecer, así que te quedarás sola.

La muchacha rió – No hay problema, se cuidarme sola. No se por qué te pones así, no es algo tan trascendental.

- Es que hay algo más, Hareth.- respondió Bergil.

- ¿El qué?- inquirió la muchacha.

- En mi ausencia deberás tener los ojos bien puestos en Elboron. Por favor intenta vigilarle fuera del campo de entrenamiento hasta la puesta del sol si te es posible, es importante.

Hareth masculló, se había olvidado por completo de él y de lo que le había prometido a Eowyn, había supuesto que Bergil le haría el trabajo sucio, pero evidentemente no sería así. 

- Que remedio- suspiró finalmente.

- Recuerda que mañana será la celebración del solsticio y la situación podría complicarse.- le advirtió el joven.

- ¿Complicarse? ¿Se puede saber en qué anda metido Elboron? 

- Aun en nada pero…

- ¿Pero…? Empiezas a asustarme, Bergil- dijo Hareth, clavándole la mirada.

- No pasará nada- sonrió él, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Más te vale que así sea- respondió ella.

El soldado sonrió de nuevo y se levantó de su asiento.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa el viejo Mardil estará a tu disposición.

Ella asintió.

- Bien, he de marcharme ya, aun tengo cosas que hacer. Cuídate Hareth, y procura mantener la nariz fuera de los problemas.

La muchacha masculló cruzándose de brazos, dedicándole al joven cara de ofendida, mientras él se reía a carcajadas.

******

Hareth sonrió ante la hermosa vista que contemplaba desde su ventana. Banderines de vivos colores ondeaban al viento en todas las calles de la ciudad, el olor del vino y de los panecillos se elevaban hasta el cielo mientras los jubilosos gritos de los niños sacudían sus oídos. 

- Cuando llega el verano esta ciudad parece otra- dijo la muchacha.

Había llegado la esperada fiesta del solsticio y los habitantes habían transformado la siempre austera Minas Tirith en un estallido de color y alegría. 

De pronto, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para tornarse en una mueca. Sus perspectivas de pasar una tarde divertida entre los feriantes se habían esfumado al recordar su más inmediata obligación.

- Elboron…- masculló entre dientes- con lo mayorcito que es y que encima haya que vigilarle.

Hareth se apartó de la ventana y tomó asiento en la mullida cama, donde descansaba el viejo libro que se había llevado de la biblioteca. Pasó la mano sobre sus páginas con una media sonrisa, aquel libro poseía grandes conocimientos que le iban a resultar de lo más útiles, estaba segura de ello. 

Dedicó entonces una mirada al vestido que colgaba de la percha en el armario abierto. Era tradición en la ciudad que aquel día todos los habitantes vistieran sus mejores galas (y las más atrevidas, todo debía decirse) que relucirían a la luz del atardecer cuando miles de farolillos serían alzados sobre las calles.

Suspiró, el ritual del acicalamiento nunca le había resultado agradable, pero sabía que era necesario en su nueva posición social, en aquella ciudad las damas de la nobleza debían parecer diosas vestidas de mujer, y ella como "protegida de los príncipes de Ithilien" no podía decepcionar a nadie.

Con cierta parsimonia, se levantó para el aseo al tiempo que reprimía un bostezo. Su mente trabajaba afanosamente mientras vertía el agua caliente en la tina, no dejaba de pensar como haría para vigilar a Elboron y divertirse al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera parecía una idea plausible. 

Cuando se metió en el baño, dejó relajar sus miembros en el agua. Cerró los ojos mientras canturreaba una vieja canción infantil, aspirando el aroma floral que penetraba en sus músculos.   
Pronto sonrió para sí, pues por un instante había conseguido una felicidad absoluta.

  
- ¡¡Por Eru!!

El grito se hizo eco en las escaleras tras el sonido estrepitoso de pasos que se abalanzaban sin control hacia el exterior.

Junto a la puerta, un joven de oscuro cabello y elegante atuendo echó una mirada curiosa a la pared de piedra como si pudiera ver a través de ella y averiguar de donde había salido aquella exclamación.  
Enseguida obtuvo respuesta a la pregunta que había surgido en su cabeza, pues a través del arco que comunicaba con las escaleras del ala oeste de la Casa Real, surgió una doncella de cabello dorado ataviada con un delicado vestido esmeralda y con el rostro lleno de frustración.

El joven sonrió al verla, y abandonó su lugar de apoyo para acercarse unos pasos.

- ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita? 

Ella se volvió y lo observó durante un segundo.

- Yo a ti te conozco…- susurró como para sí.

Él se echó a reír, divertido. - Me alegro de que me recuerde, aunque no hayamos sido presentados oficialmente.

- Cierto, pero no olvido con facilidad a los soldados que se pelean por un beso mío.- sonrió- Soy Hareth, un placer conocerte…mejor dicho, un placer verte de nuevo.

El joven tomó su mano elegantemente y la besó.

- Mi nombre es Eldarion, y es un honor encontraros de nuevo.

Hareth luchó por que el rubor no se asentara en sus mejillas. 

- Esto…¿sabes si la fiesta ha empezado ya?

- Sí- asintió él- El rey ha dado ya su discurso habitual y están a punto de encender los faroles.

- Maldición, ahora seguro que no le encuentro…- masculló, no podía creer que se hubiera dormido en la bañera y llegado tarde.

- ¿A quién?

- Nada, nada- rió Hareth con nerviosismo.

- Si me lo permites puedo acompañarte, no es muy seguro para una doncella pasear sola en una ciudad desconocida.- sonrió Eldarion.

- No es una ciudad desconocida- le corrigió ella- Nací aquí.

- ¿De veras?- se interesó él- Por que no me lo cuentas todo con detalles mientras paseamos- sugirió ofreciéndole el brazo. 

- Yo…bueno…

Hareth tomó su brazo, dubitativa, sabía que debía vigilar a Elboron pero la idea de pasearse sola entre la multitud buscándolo, no la atraía demasiado. Además aquel joven llamado Eldarion parecía feliz en su compañía y siendo un soldado tan atractivo como era, nadie le reprocharía que hubiera pasado algunos minutos paseando con él.

*******

- ¡Ah! ¡No lo puedo creer! 

Hareth abrió los ojos como platos y dejó la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eldarion.

- ¡Son tortas de miel y avellana!- exclamó ella, eufórica.- De pequeña las adoraba pero en Emyn Arnen no hay panadero que sepa hacerlas.

El joven sonrió divertido.  
- Me recuerdas a Elboron, desde que las probó prácticamente no come otra cosa.

- ¿Ah si?- murmuró Hareth con una mueca.

- No os lleváis muy bien por lo que he visto.

- Pues no- confirmó ella, tomando una torta y dándole una mordida.

- Puedes contármelo, soy una persona de confianza.- dijo el joven mostrándole prácticamente todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

- Debería darte vergüenza actuar así Eldarion.- interrumpió una voz.

El susodicho giró la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz femenina tras de sí. Hareth se inclinó ligeramente para observar a una muchacha de cabello oscuro, que contrastaba con su piel pálida y sus ojos grises.

- ¡Yávien!- exclamó Eldarion con el rostro contraído - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La muchacha, que no debía tener más de trece años, sonrió divertida.

- No es de buena educación interrogar a una dama, hermanito.

- Eres una pesada Yávien, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar a otro lado?- replicó él.

- ¿Y perderme tus famosas habilidades de conquista? Ni hablar.

- ¿Es tu hermana?- preguntó Hareth.

- ¡Exacto!- exclamó la muchacha, antes de que Eldarion pudiera responder- Mi nombre es Yávien, es un placer.

- Yo soy Hareth, encantada de conocerte.- sonrió ella.

- Mi hermana ya se iba- dijo el joven empujando a la muchacha.

- ¡Pero yo me quiero quedar con vosotros!

- ¡No!- replicó él.

- ¡Que maleducado eres!- gritó Yávien – Ser el mayor no te da derecho a tratarme así.

- Vamos por favor, déjala que nos acompañe- dijo Hareth con una sonrisa cómplice- además no es prudente que vaya sola por ahí, tu mismo lo dijiste.

- Está bien- cedió Eldarion con una mueca.

Yávien amplió su sonrisa y rápidamente tomó su lugar entre ambos, algo que sabía, exasperaba a su hermano. Hareth en seguida congenió con la muchacha, y juntas charlaron sin parar mientras se paseaban entre los comerciantes. 

- Mirad cuanta gente- exclamó Yávien.

- Es cierto, parece como si todo Gondor estuviera aquí.- comentó Hareth.

Eldarion asintió con la cabeza.- Por eso no debes separarte de mi.

Su hermana arqueó una ceja, mirándole.

- Es por su seguridad.- dijo él.

- Seguro- replicó Yávien con ironía.

Hareth observaba fascinada las luces anaranjadas que iluminaban la noche que había caído lentamente, se sentía un poco abrumada entre tanta gente, pero no le disgustaba del todo. De pronto, sus ojos divisaron aquel inconfundible cabello castaño sobre el uniforme de los jóvenes soldados.

- Bueno, parece que aún está entero- se dijo.

- Eh, mirad ¿acaso ese no es Rhugga?- exclamó Yávien de pronto.

- ¿Quién?

- Ese que va por ahí, el que lleva una túnica parda.- señaló la muchacha.

- Me pregunto que andará haciendo por aquí- dijo Eldarion con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Hareth.

- Es Rhugga, un conocido embaucador y ladrón, aunque se rumorea que además se dedica al asesinato por encargo, un tipo peligroso- le explicó el joven- Todos en Minas Tirith se han cruzado con él alguna vez, siempre anda buscando alguna pobre victima.

Hareth se alzó de puntillas para observar a aquel individuo que se movía entre el gentío con su túnica parda y su cabello gris, ciertamente andaba de forma sospechosa, como si siguiera a alguien…

- ¡Ay no!- gritó de pronto llevándose las manos a la cara.

- ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Yávien.

Pero Hareth no respondió, si no que rápidamente tomó los pliegues de su vestido en una mano y echó a correr entre la multitud, los gritos de Eldarion y Yávien pronto se perdieron entre las risas y canciones del festival. 

Y continuara… jejeje   
*********************************************************************  
Espero ke les haya gustado el capi aunque no es ke haya pasado gran cosa XP prometo que el próximo será mas interesante (el culebron no se hará esperar jejeje)   
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!!


	13. Un callejon oscuro

Capitulo 13: Un callejón oscuro.

Las luces que resplandecían en la noche producían extrañas sombras cada pocos metros, creando un paisaje insólito y confuso para los no acostumbrados a él.

Hareth estornudó debido al frío, al tiempo que se maldecía por haberlo perdido de vista. Dio media vuelta, intentando volver por donde había venido, pero tanta era la gente que allí se amontonaba que había perdido toda orientación. 

Vagó de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente y con un suspiro optó por subir a una caja de madera abandona por algún mercader en una esquina de la amplia calle.   
Su cabeza chocó con uno de los farolillos que pendían sobre el lugar, y aquello la cegó por un instante, cuando devolvió su mirada hacia la multitud no encontró señal de aquel extraño individuo de manto pardo. 

- Piensa en algo- se repetía una y otra vez.

Pero por mucho que sus ojos escudriñaran cada rostro que se paseaba ante ella, nada consiguió. Tras cinco minutos de impaciencia golpeando nerviosamente el muro de piedra, algo llamó su atención.

Al otro lado de la calle se abría un oscuro callejón, estrecho y abandonado, parecía ajeno a la alegría que se vivía por toda la ciudad. Fue allí donde una diminuta luz, como el de una pipa siendo encendida, hizo que la mirada de la joven se quedara clavada en las sombras. 

Solo tuvo dos segundos para dudar, antes de que la luz volviera a aparecerse, y Hareth, bajando de un salto como un cervatillo, echó a correr en aquella dirección. 

Al alcanzar la entrada del callejón se detuvo en seco, y con prudencia se ocultó tras un saliente de la piedra gris. Agudizó el oído pues un sonido tintineante había llamado su atención. 

No tardó en escuchar una voz profunda que nacía tras aquella gruesa túnica salpicada de cabello gris que tanto había buscado.

- ¿Lo tienes?- surgió la pregunta en la oscuridad.

En respuesta vio el brillo de algunas monedas que caían de mano de otro individuo ligeramente más bajo oculto tras una capa negra. Hareth escudriñó con la mirada aquel hombre misterioso que lo acompañaba, pero tan fuerte se aferraba ella al muro que diminutas piedras se desprendieron provocando un ligero murmullo. 

El individuo velado tras su capa se giró de pronto haciendo que el brillo de la luna iluminara su rostro. 

La muchacha se tapó la boca instintivamente para evitar gritar. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

- Elboron- susurró para sí- no le creí capaz de algo así…

En ese momento Rhugga hizo un chasquido con la lengua, haciendo que su acompañante clavara su mirada en él y olvidara el ruido que había llamado su atención.

- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo muchacho- dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa divertida- no olvides lo que te he dicho…

- No lo haré- respondió la inconfundible voz de Elboron.

- Tanto mejor, ya nos veremos…o quizás no.- añadió con un gesto torvo, dando media vuelta y echando a caminar entre las sombras del callejón.

El joven suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse, sus músculos terriblemente tensos hasta entonces se relajaron ligeramente. Al menos no había surgido ningún problema.

De pronto un sonido débil volvió a llamar su atención, Elboron desenfundó la daga que colgaba de su cinturón y con un ágil movimiento se colocó tras el saliente del que provenía el ruido. 

Sobre el brillo de la daga se topó con unos penetrantes ojos ambarinos, y tal fue su sorpresa que retrocedió un paso, desconcertado, aun con su arma en alto.

Hareth apretó los labios, presa de una ira incontrolable, a punto de lanzarse contra él aunque tuviera el puñal apuntando hacia ella.

- Tú…como te atreves…eres una vergüenza…

Elboron bajó el arma y miró con terror tras de sí, hacia el oscuro callejón donde todavía resonaban los pasos de Rhugga. De repente, el ladrón detuvo su camino, y se giró hacia donde él se encontraba. 

El joven apenas tardó un segundo en reaccionar y tirar del brazo de la muchacha, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo en la oscura esquina donde ella se había estado ocultando. Hareth fue a protestar pero como respuesta obtuvo que Elboron le tapara la boca, ella lo habría fulminado con la mirada sino fuera por que él se veía más preocupado por los sonidos que llegaban del callejón y sus ojos solo estaban pendientes de las sombras.

La joven empezó a sudar, no sabía por qué pero sentía su rostro arder mientras notaba el fuerte palpitar del corazón de Elboron. Por un segundo se preguntó que estaba ocurriendo, pero su desconcierto era tal que sus pensamientos quedaron suspendidos en el aire mientras observaba atentamente el muy cercano rostro de angustia que poco a poco se formaba en el joven soldado.

El lejano sonido de pasos se reanudó y Elboron se relajó levemente pero no se separó de ella durante varios segundos. Con un gesto le indicó que se mantuviera en silencio y tirando de ella, la sacó del callejón.

- Ha ido de un pelo- suspiró él, una vez que se hubieron alejado varios metros y se habían incorporado al ambiente festivo de las calles.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Hareth- ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

Elboron se giró hacia ella, observando su rostro encendido.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, así que mejor que cierres la boca. Has estado a punto de meternos en un lío muy gordo.

- ¿YO? No soy yo la que anda por ahí haciendo sucios tratos con asesinos.

- ¿Asesinos?- repitió él- ¿Quién es un asesino?

- Ese tipo…Rhugga o como se llame- dijo Hareth, señalando al lejano callejón- es un hombre peligroso, podría haberte matado.

Realmente eso es lo que ella había temido desde el principio, y por ello lo había seguido hasta el callejón.

- No lo haría- replicó él- ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha hablado de Rhugga?

- Eldarion me lo dijo…¡Por los dioses!- exclamó ella de pronto- Espero que no se haya preocupado, fui tan descortés marchándome así…

- Tú siempre eres descortés – apuntó Elboron con media sonrisa.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
- Mira quien lo dice, el rey de las groserías.

- No se por que te quejas, lo tuyo es la realeza así que deberías estar complacida con la compañía del rey de las groserías- replicó con una mueca.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vamos, con lo bien que te llevas con el príncipe heredero de Gondor…seguro que te mueres por convertirte en reina.

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o qué?- dijo Hareth haciendo un gesto hacia su sien- Yo no conozco al príncipe ese.

- ¿No sabes que Eldarion es el hijo del rey?

- Eldarion es… QUE???!!!!!- gritó ella.

- Vaya, así que no lo sabias- comentó el joven, casi con voz tímida.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto, acaso esos aires que se da a veces no son típicos de un futuro rey- dijo Elboron.

Hareth se llevó las manos a la boca – Él es…el heredero…de Gondor…de todo el país…de…

- Sí, sí, de todo el maldito país, ya lo sé.- le interrumpió él.

- Increíble…

- Sí, increíble…- repitió con sarcasmo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Dime qué trato estabas haciendo con ese hombre.- le exigió de pronto.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- replicó él, desconcertado por el cambio de tema en la conversación.

- Pues tus padres estarán encantados de enterarse de lo bien que te portas en la ciudad…

Elboron se irguió de pronto en toda su estatura y le lanzó una mirada llena de furia. Ella tuvo que alzar la cabeza aun más para mirarle a los ojos.

- Como digas una sola palabra sobre esto a alguien haré de tu vida un infierno ¿me has entendido?

Hareth se estremeció, nunca le había escuchado hablar tan duramente.

- ¡A mi nadie me amenaza!- exclamó casi involuntariamente, su orgullo rápidamente se había hecho cargo de la situación. 

El joven bufó, y se inclinó hacia ella casi pegando su nariz a la de la muchacha. Hareth sintió su rostro enrojecer ante la inesperada reacción de Elboron.

- Estás avisada- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara.

Y tras una mueca, se incorporó y echó a caminar entre la gente hasta perderse de vista. La joven dejó relajar sus miembros rígidos hasta el momento con un profundo suspiro.

- ¿A qué habrá venido todo eso?- se preguntó- debe estar metido en un lío muy grande…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto dramático.

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- preguntó al cielo salpicado de estrellas.

De pronto, la estrella de Eärendil parpadeó y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba segura de que el cielo le estaba ofreciendo una respuesta a su pregunta, lo poco que sabía acerca de la lectura del destino en las estrellas parecía cobrar sentido mientras contemplaba la bóveda celeste. 

Una extraña sensación se instaló en su estómago y Hareth se abrazó a si misma, confusa. Tenía la impresión que la respuesta que le ofrecían los astros no era agradable.

- ¿Hareth?¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces ahí?

La joven se giró y se topó con el rostro preocupado de Eldarion y su hermana Yávien.

- Yo, esto…

- Menos mal que estás bien ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Este lugar puede ser peligroso- dijo nuevamente el joven.

- Me perdí –mintió ella.

Eldarion se le acercó, sonriendo amablemente - Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, perfectamente. Lamento si os preocupé, fue una estupidez marcharme de forma tan descortés.

- No pasa nada- dijo Yávien sonriendo- Ahora podemos volver a divertirnos ¿verdad hermano?

- Por supuesto- respondió Eldarion.

Hareth bajó la cabeza, agradecida de que no le hubieran preguntado nada más. No deseaba contar a nadie lo ocurrido, al menos, por el momento.

El príncipe le ofreció el brazo - ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió y se aferró a su brazo, aun con aquella sensación en su estómago. 

Avanzaron entre la multitud y se deleitaron con los juegos y espectáculos que se ofrecían en cada esquina. Hareth vislumbró a Elboron más de una vez, pero solo obtuvo de él una mirada hostil.

Suspiró mientras confusos pensamientos sacudían su cabeza, pues no lograba comprender por qué el joven tenía aquella actitud, y por qué a ella llegaba a importarle tanto lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

**************************************************************************************

Weeeeno, espero ke les haya gustado aunke me ha quedado cortito (con este calor hasta escribir da pereza :P) 

Muchas gracias por los reviews y ya saben ke espero opiniones, tomatazos, o sugerencias (ke pueden ser realmente utiles jejeje)

  



	14. Bajo la lluvia

Capitulo 14: Bajo la lluvia. 

La recogida de la cosecha se vio azotada por un prematuro otoño, los vientos fríos y cortantes habían tomado por sorpresa la ciudad, así como los negros nubarrones que se movían sobre sus cabezas. 

Hareth hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando un soplo helado se coló bajo su vestido haciéndola estremecer. No se contuvo en lanzar una maldición al cielo, pues en las calles casi desiertas su voz no llamaba la atención. 

Continuó su camino que la guiaba en dirección norte, hacia los muros exteriores de la Colina de la Guardia. El viejo Mardil levantó un brazo a modo de saludo al verla corretear de nuevo hacia los amplios campos floridos que comenzaban a marchitarse.

  
Pero apenas había tomado asiento entre las blancas alfirin cuando gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo negro.  
Se colocó el manto sobre la cabeza lo cual no le sirvió de mucho pues su vestido y sus zapatos recibían la fuerte lluvia. El retumbar de un trueno hizo estremecer su cuerpo y rápidamente echó a correr buscando cobijo.

La familiar torre de piedra oscura y lustrosa, hogar de los libros más importantes de Gondor, surgió como una visión ante la cortina de agua que en apenas unos segundos se había formado ante sus ojos. Hareth apuró el paso y soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio al llegar a la cubierta exterior que daba acceso a la torre, protegiéndola de la lluvia que se volvía más intensa por momentos.

En la entrada de la biblioteca una capa negra llena de remiendos goteaba tendida de un clavo en la pared, Hareth se deshizo de su manto y lo dejó a un lado sobre un banco de madera y comenzó a ascender por la estrecha escalera en cuya desembocadura se adivinaba la luz de una vela.

No le sorprendió encontrar al anciano Agathor encorvado sobre un mapa, murmurando para sí, mientras el agua se colaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Con paso sigiloso se colocó al otro lado de la mesa donde el hombre leía con afán.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?- dijo Hareth con una sonrisa divertida.

Agathor levantó la cabeza y tras entornar los ojos, sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa.

- Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa- exclamó- ¿Has venido en busca de algún otro viejo volumen olvidado en esta descuidada biblioteca?

La joven tomó asiento haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
- En realidad la lluvia me obligó a refugiarme en el lugar más cercano, que resultó ser este.

- Ah, comprendo- asintió él

- Me encuentro bastante ocupada con ese libro de magia tan interesante como para pensar en leer algún otro- comentó ella sonriendo.

Un golpe seco hizo que ambos interrumpieran su conversación.

Agathor inclinó la cabeza a un lado y fijó la mirada sobre el hombro de Hareth.

- ¿Esta usted bien jovencito?- preguntó.

La muchacha giró la cabeza en la misma dirección que él y se sorprendió al descubrir en la penumbra a alguien con la cabeza gacha que asentía ligeramente al anciano.

- A si que a él pertenece la capa que había en la entrada- murmuró Hareth para sí.

- ¿Cómo dices?- inquirió Agathor.

- Nada, nada.

- Como te decía- continuó él- Ya nadie tiene tiempo para los libros.

La joven sonrió, pues parecía que para Agathor solo existía ese tema de conversación.

- No se preocupe, le prometo que en cuanto me sea posible vendré a llevarme otro de sus preciados libros.

El anciano asintió con una mueca divertida.  
- Pero procura que el próximo volumen no sirva para conjurar dragones.

De nuevo el sonido producido de un objeto al caer les interrumpió. Un gesto airado surgió del rostro de su interlocutor.

- Vaya muchacho más torpe- comentó Agathor en voz baja.

Hareth echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo al supuesto muchacho, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para reconocer sus facciones. Se preguntó quien sería.

- ¿De verdad cree que yo voy por ahí conjurando dragones?- exclamó la joven, devolviendo la atención del anciano- Preferiría mil veces conjurar joyas o hermosos vestidos antes que un horrible y maloliente dragón.

Aquello provocó la risa del hombre, lo cual fue aprovechado por el extraño que se encontraba tras la joven para salir a hurtadillas del lugar, a pesar de que la lluvia aun no amainaba.

- Un jovencito extraño- comentó Agathor 

Hareth simplemente se encogió de hombros sin comprender.

*****

Apenas unas pocas gotas caían del cielo cuando Hareth se dirigió a su habitación, con un pergamino bajo el brazo que el anciano Agathor le había prestado.  
Las calles continuaban desiertas y los hogares comenzaban a brillar en su interior a medida que avanzaba la tarde.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, deseosa de quitarse aquellos zapatos empapados que estaba segura le harían pillar un resfriado. Abrió la puerta de golpe, se quitó la capa y la lanzó sobre una silla, mas cuando a punto estaba de lanzar sus zapatos por los aires se quedó paralizada ante lo que sus ojos descubrieron.

Sus pertenencias misteriosamente desperdigadas por el suelo y sobre los muebles guiaron su mirada como un rastro hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde una sombra de aspecto humano se deslizaba hacia la ventana.

Recuperando su sangre fría, Hareth logró dar algunos pasos y gritar una amenaza que provocó el sobresalto del extraño que inmediatamente huyó; le siguió una serie de maldiciones mientras la joven comenzaba a correr hacia la abertura en la pared por la que el intruso acababa de desaparecer.

Al asomarse a la ventana, Hareth esperó encontrarse con un cuerpo aplastado contra el suelo dos pisos más abajo, pues nadie era capaz de saltar tal altura.  
Mas, para su sorpresa, aquel hombre de ágiles miembros que se había colado en su habitación, descendía a gran velocidad por el entramado de vigas que en otro tiempo habían sido la techumbre de la galería que se abría en el patio.

- ¡Oh no, no escaparás!- gritó la joven, y volviéndose hacia el interior, se precipitó sobre un cajón que permanecía ligeramente abierto y extrajo de él un diminuto frasco lleno de un polvo grisáceo.

Corrió nuevamente hacia la ventana y fijó su mirada en el individuo que en aquel instante colocaba sus pies en el suelo. Con un rezo a Eru, Hareth alzó el brazo y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el proyectil que voló a toda velocidad, impactando en la cabeza de su objetivo, el cual sacudió la cabeza ante el polvo que quedó suspendido a su alrededor, pero aun un poco aturdido continuó su carrera.

Hareth soltó un juramento creyendo que su idea de poco había servido, pero en pocos segundos, vio como la situación daba un vuelco inesperado. 

El intruso que corría a gran velocidad había comenzado a tambalearse, y sus pasos se volvieron torpes hasta tal punto que a medio camino de la galería tropezó y cayó al suelo para no volverse a levantar.

La joven aprovechó la oportunidad y saliendo de la habitación corrió escaleras abajo y salió al patio donde permanecía el cuerpo inmóvil.

Se agachó a su lado y tocó su brazo, comprobando que seguía inconsciente, con asombro reconoció la capa negra llena de remiendos que vestía.

- ¡El chico de la biblioteca!- exclamó.

Hareth le tomó de un brazo y tiró de él para colocarlo boca arriba y poder verle el rostro.

Con delicadeza retiró la capucha que le cubría la cabeza y observó con horror la herida producida por el impacto del frasco, la muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sabiendo que con apenas unos centímetros más abajo el golpe podría haberlo matado. 

Al tiempo que gruesas gotas de lluvia volvían a caer sobre ella, le cubrió la cabeza al inconsciente ya no desconocido, y seguido de un suspiro se preguntó:

- ¿Por qué? 

  
*********************************************************************************** 

Siiiii ya se, ya se, he tardao una eternidad y media pero estaba en crisis de inspiracion XP weno weno, espero ke aun se acuerden de lo ke iba el fic (se lo pueden volver a leer si quieren ^.^) y les querre mucho muuuuuuucho si me dejan un review jur jur y weno ya se ke este final es un poco....... si, eso mismo ke estan pensando, pero pondre pronto el siguiente ¡se los juro por snoopy! ^.^


	15. Precipitados acontecimientos

Capitulo 15: Precipitados acontecimientos. 

La llama prendida sobre un cuenco de aceite bailaba al ritmo del viento mientras la noche caía lentamente y las estrellas asomaban en el cielo.

Al recuperar la conciencia abrió los ojos sintiendo sus miembros dormidos y su cabeza dolorida. Se encontraba tumbado sobre un catre de paja y suaves sabanas blancas, y su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro, desconcertado, intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

- No te esfuerces, no has estado aquí antes.

Buscó con la mirada la procedencia de aquella voz que le había hablado y que parecía leer su pensamiento.

El reflejo de unos largos cabellos dorados se le apareció de pronto, seguido por un rostro pálido y unos ojos ambarinos que le miraban con reproche.

- Hareth?

- Ese es mi nombre- respondió ella con indiferencia.

- Ya lo sé ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué hago yo aquí?

- Te desmayaste….mas o menos.

- ¿Mas o menos?

- Sí, eso he dicho.

- Ah, me duele la cabeza- exclamó llevándose la mano hacia la herida que asomaba en su frente.

- Si la tocas se infectará- dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo me he…un momento, ya lo recuerdo…tu…tu me lanzaste esa cosa.

- Oh, parece que no te volviste idiota del todo con el golpe- observó Hareth.

- Por los dioses ¿qué me lanzaste?

- Solo era un frasco de preparado especial de plantas somníferas, no es para tanto.

El joven se frotó la cabeza con gesto dolorido - ¡Estás loca! Eres un peligro!

- Solo con los tipos malos- replicó ella.

-¡Podías haberme matado!

- Que pena me das principito- respondió con sorna- En mi opinión te lo tienes bien merecido por intentar robarme.

- ¿¿Cómo dices??

Hareth se acercó a él y le colocó un emplasto de penetrante olor sobre la frente con muy poca delicadeza. El joven soltó un débil quejido.

- Vamos Elboron, deberías estar agradecido de que no llamara a toda la guardia para meterte en una celda.

El joven heredero de Ithilien bajó la mirada y no respondió.

- Debes andar muy necesitado para llegar tan lejos – continuó Hareth- ¿en qué te has gastado el dinero de tus padres? ¿apuestas? ¿joyas? ¿ropas? ¿mujeres?

- ¡No!- exclamó él, lanzándole una mirada asesina- No he malgastado ni una sola moneda, no necesito tu sucio dinero.

- ¿No es dinero? Pues explícame entonces que hacías hurgando en mi habitación- pidió la joven sentándose al borde del camastro- No estas dando muy buena imagen ¿sabes?

Elboron se mordió el labio y se apresuró a levantarse, aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo hacerlo. Se colocó la capa sobre un hombro y buscó entre sus pliegues un pedazo de papel que se apresuró a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón; tras ello se dirigió hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a Hareth.

- Aun no has respondido- dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

El joven se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada y suspiró.

- Gracias, te debo una.

Hareth abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra, Elboron ya había desaparecido.

- Oh Varda ¿quién los entiende?- exclamó dejándose caer sobre el lecho.

****  
La noche se había vuelto profunda cuando Hareth, se encontraba afanosa en su tarea de limpiar los destrozos provocados por el "intruso". Estaba furiosa consigo misma por no haberle gritado más o haberle dado una buena paliza hasta que hubiera soltado todo lo que escondía, pero parecía evidente que se había vuelto una blanda. 

De pronto descubrió algo que llamó su atención, el viejo libro de tapas oscuras que por primera vez adquirió en la biblioteca, descansaba sobre un estante bajo, abierto de par en par y con algunas de sus páginas desgarradas en las esquinas, como si se hubieran apresurado demasiado al pasarlas.

Se imaginó a Elboron leyendo un libro sobre magia y una sonrisa apareció en su cara ante tal absurda idea.

La joven tomó el volumen y sentándose sobre la cama lo colocó en su regazo.  
Elegantes letras rojas presidían la página abierta, acompañadas de dibujos y pequeños párrafos en diversas lenguas.

- Gran sabiduría y poder…- leyó en voz alta.  
Hizo una pausa y su rostro se tornó en una mueca. Parte de la página había sido arrancada, y estaba segura de haber leído aquella parte antes de que desapareciera. 

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar.

- Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría un método semejante para conseguir tan solo unas pocas horas de sabiduría y un poder incierto – se dijo.

Sabía por propia experiencia que Elboron era más terco que un enano de las montañas, pero no le creía capaz de llegar tan lejos.

Hareth se dejó caer sobre las delicadas sábanas y cerró los ojos, fatigada.

- No he de preocuparme, es imposible- murmuró para sí.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo removerse fuertemente el dosel y los lirios que flotaban sobre un cuenco con agua, pero la joven dormía ya profundamente, demasiado cansada como para ver en ello una señal que quizás, de haber estado despierta, habría podido interpretar.

****

El aire era fresco gracias a la lluvia que había perdurado toda la noche, pero la mañana lucía despejada y hermosa.

Junto al Rammas Echor, el muro exterior de la capital de Gondor, se alineaban los hogares y los graneros de los agricultores de la zona. Lo niños correteaban en los caminos tras los adultos que portaban las cestas de grano de un lado a otro.

Pero de repente el que se adivinaba como un día tranquilo se volvió dramático. Un gran revuelo se produjo frente a una de las cabañas, todos los habitantes que cruzaban frente al hogar de piedra a un lado del camino asomaban sus cabezas para descubrir a una mujer joven que arrodillada en el suelo lloraba de forma desgarradora.

- Por los dioses ¿qué ha sucedido?

Una de las campesinas que observaba la escena giró la cabeza y descubrió a un apuesto joven ataviado con el uniforme de la guardia de Emyn Arnen.

- Es Melui- le respondió la mujer, observando con tristeza a la susodicha- sucedió al amanecer, desde entonces no ha parado de llorar.- Bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza- ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así?

El joven se mostró confuso. 

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- inquirió.

La campesina hizo un gesto y se volvió hacia él mirándole a los ojos.

- Alguien se ha llevado a su bebé.

****

- Por todos los Valar, Hareth ¿se puede saber que haces?

La joven se llevó las manos a la boca, consciente de que prácticamente había escupido su desayuno por toda la mesa.

Una de las doncellas de la corte suspiró al tiempo que la risa de un joven la acompañaba.

- Como has refinado tus modales desde que estás en la capital ¿eh?

- Cállate ya Bergil- exclamó Hareth, roja de vergüenza.

Él sonrió divertido mientras se alisaba con las manos el uniforme de la Compañía Blanca. Se había aparecido de pronto en la cocina, saludando a todos con una sonrisa y exclamando cuanto había echado en falta a las amables y bellas doncellas de Minas Tirith.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha.

- Vengo en misión oficial- respondió Bergil.

- ¿Misión oficial?

- Exactamente. He sido enviado directamente por la dama Eowyn para llevarte de vuelta a Ithilien.

Hareth abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó.

- No lo sé - respondió él- aunque si quieres mi opinión personal, se siente muy sola desde que tú y Elboron están en la ciudad.

Ella bajó la cabeza y suspiró. 

- Bergil- llamó la doncella de la corte que estaba asomaba a la ventana- ¿sabes tú que es lo que sucede que hay tanto revuelo en las calles?

- Será por lo del niño- respondió él, acercándose a echar una ojeada.

- ¿Qué niño?

- Parece que ha desaparecido un bebé, su madre es una campesina que vive junto al muro exterior. La vi cuando me dirigía hacia aquí, la pobrecilla estaba destrozada.

- ¿Cómo habrá sucedido?- se preguntó la doncella

- No lo sé, pero parece que muchos se han movilizado ya en su busca.

- ¿El niño simplemente desapareció?- inquirió Hareth.

- Imposible- opinó Bergil- alguien tuvo que llevárselo durante la noche.

- ¿Para qué querría alguien llevarse a un niño tan pequeño?- dijo la doncella.

- Eso tampoco lo sé, pero quizás obtengamos pronto la respuesta.

Hareth se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a trompicones hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el joven.

- Eh…esto…a mi habitación, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Bien, pero recuerda hacer tu equipaje a tiempo, no quisiera ir con prisas mañana.

- Claro, no te preocupes- respondió Hareth, haciendo evidente que no le estaba prestando la mas mínima atención.

  
- No puede ser, no puede ser- murmuraba, yendo de un lado a otro. 

El libro de magia, abierto por la página rasgada descansaba sobre la mesa mientras Hareth le echaba rápidos vistazos, y repasaba sus letras intentando recordar que era exactamente lo que faltaba en aquel texto. 

- Se lo ha llevado, se lo ha llevado – repetía de nuevo sin parar, a punto de ceder al pánico. 

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada la sobresaltó, una cabeza salpicada de cabello oscuro asomó tras ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Hareth, me alegra encontrarte.

- Esta es mi habitación, es lógico que me encuentre aquí Eldarion, pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿quieres algo?- dijo ella, desconcertada con la presencia del príncipe.

- Estaba buscando a Elboron, desde ayer no he conseguido dar con él, y me preguntaba si tú lo habrías visto.

- ¿Desde ayer?- exclamó Hareth, con un extraño tono en su voz.

- Sí, últimamente esta muy raro.

- ¿Cómo de raro?- se interesó la joven.

- Mucho, desde hace tres días que lo vi regresar con aquella herida en la cabeza esta muy silencioso, no me contó lo que le había ocurrido.

Hareth se mordió el labio, lo de la herida había sido obra suya, pero no pensaba contarle a Eldarion nada al respecto.

-Además- continuó el príncipe- todo el día se lo pasaba jugando con ese cuchillo tan extraño.

- ¿Un cuchillo extraño?

- Sí, es un cuchillo de mithril, con unos grabados de oro en el puño, jamás había visto ninguno parecido. Si no lo creyera imposible diría que lo adquirió de una forma poco legal.

La muchacha se llevó la mano a la boca, pensativa.

- No sería un cuchillo de hoja curva, pequeño y muy ligero, ¿verdad?- inquirió Hareth, con voz temblorosa.

- Exactamente- asintió él.

- ¡Ay no! – gritó Hareth- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!¡Hay que encontrarlo!- gritó.

Eldarion tomó a Hareth por lo hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de preocupación.

- Tranquila Hareth, cálmate y explícame lo que ocurre.

- No estoy segura- respondió ella con voz trémula- pero creo que Elboron está a punto de hacer una locura.

El príncipe sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos.  
- ¿Tan grave es?- le preguntó.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la joven - Oh Eldarion, creo que Elboron compró ese cuchillo a aquel asesino que había rondando el día del festival.

- ¿Rhugga? Pero ¿por qué?¿qué de especial tiene ese objeto?

Hareth bajó la cabeza. – Es un cuchillo para sacrificios.

Los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de sorpresa e incredulidad.

- No comprendo bien lo que está sucediendo pero jamás te había visto tan preocupada.

Ella alzó el rostro, y su amigo le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

- Nos dividiremos para buscarlo, no creo que haya ido demasiado lejos.- dijo él. 

Hareth le dirigió una mirada agradecida y asintió con la cabeza. Todo parecía precipitarse en un torbellino de acontecimientos.

*********************************************************************************

Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado el capi, ultimamente estoy muy estresada y mi inspiracion desaparece, espero poner otro capi pronto, despues de todo lo ke lio el argumento.....:P

dejenme reviews por fiiii!!!  



	16. Encuentros en la noche

Capitulo 16: Encuentros en la noche 

  
Las nubes de color plomizo que habían aparecido nuevamente sobre el cielo daban un toque lúgubre a las montañas bañadas por el sol del atardecer que Hareth contemplaba con el corazón en un puño.

Al pie de la blanca torre de Ecthelion esperaba tras la intensa búsqueda que había resultado en fracaso. Eldarion le había dicho que le esperara en aquel lugar antes que el sol se ocultara, pero aún no había aparecido, y la ansiedad empezaba a hacerse presa de ella.

- ¡Hareth!

La muchacha se giró y observó al príncipe correr, jadeando de cansancio.

- ¿Lo has encontrado?- inquirió aún antes de que llegara hasta ella.

Eldarion negó con la cabeza y Hareth dejó caer los brazos que había mantenido en alto, con los puños cerrados.

- He registrado palmo a palmo toda la ciudad pero nadie le ha visto.- le informó él.

- Pero no ha podido desaparecer de pronto.

- Pues entonces sabe como esconderse.

La joven se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir o hacer. Se hallaban en punto muerto.

- Vamos, seguiremos buscando- dijo el príncipe- Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió y de nuevo Eldarion echó a correr calle abajo.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar?- se preguntó Hareth, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Observó la bandera blanca que ondeaba en lo más alto de la torre. 

- Quizás…

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la torre y marchó con gran rapidez por las largas escaleras hasta el último de los pisos de libre acceso, donde se abrían varios arcos que permitían contemplar un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad.

- Es una vista preciosa- dijo al asomarse al alfeizar - pero desde esta altura no podría distinguirlo.

Bajó la cabeza con desilusión, de nuevo se había quedado como al principio. En ese momento el último rayo de luz desapareció y la ciudad brilló con las lámparas de las calles, en medio de aquella noche teñida de azul.

- ¿Dónde donde?- se preguntó de nuevo en voz alta.- Vamos…

De pronto alzó la vista hacia las estrellas y gritó.

- ¡Vamos! ¡ayudadme! ¡decidme dónde está!

Pero las estrellas titilaban como siempre, sin cambios, sin ninguna señal para leer en ellas.

- Vamos…- pidió apretando los puños- por favor…Eärendil, tu que navegas por los cielos, ayúdame…solo necesito una pequeña señal…solo eso.

Y de pronto le pareció como si la hermosa estrella de la tarde brillara con más fuerza. Pero ¿qué querría significar aquello? Y fue entonces cuando bajo el astro, se fijó en el río que brillaba a lo lejos y en sus orillas las sombras de la derruida Osgiliath.

- ¡Eso es!- exclamó- ¡La ciudadela de las estrellas! 

Y sin perder un segundo, Hareth se precipitó escaleras abajo, corrió a través de los siete niveles de la ciudad sin detenerse un instante y al llegar a las grandes puertas tomó un caballo de los establos y salió a galope a través de la gran llanura.

*  
La noche era ya profunda cuando Hareth llegó a la orilla oeste del Anduin, los fríos muros de piedra le dieron la bienvenida, pero el caballo, nervioso en semejante lugar no parecía querer acercarse demasiado.

- Muy bien- suspiró la muchacha, desmontando.- Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Apenas había cruzado uno de los muros, un débil resplandor llamó su atención. A medida que avanzaba logró distinguir el olor de la madera quemada y el sonido de suaves pasos. Se deslizó en silencio entre las piedras, recordando que era la segunda vez en su vida que se colaba en aquel lugar durante la noche.

- ¿Será él?- se preguntó al advertir una sombra deslizándose junto a una hoguera.

Dio un paso y asomó la cabeza tras la hiedra que colgaba del muro. Su mirada se posó en un amasijo de telas que se movía, y confirmó para su pesar, que lo que había imaginado era cierto. Un bebé que asomaba sus brazos entre los paños que lo rodeaban y un joven que atareado entre cuencos humeantes entonaba alguna clase de cántico de letra olvidada, resultaba aunque menos, extraño, por no decir alarmante.

Finalmente, Hareth tomó aliento y apretó los puños, dispuesta a terminar con toda aquella locura. Salió de su escondite y se precipitó con tal fuerza hacia el joven de capa oscura que lo derribó, haciendo volcar varios de los cuencos que derramaron su humeante y fragante contenido. 

- ¡¿Qué demonios…- exclamó con un grito de sorpresa y dolor por el impacto.

Hareth que había tomado demasiado impulso cayendo sobre él, permaneció inmóvil al verle el rostro tornado en una mueca dolorida.

- Lo sabía…Elboron, estás loco.- murmuró.

- ¡¿Hareth?!- exclamó el joven al reconocerla.

- ¡Deberías avergonzarte!- le reprendió ella- ¿Cómo eres capaz de esto? ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?

Elboron se removió. – Quítate de encima ¿Qué te crees que haces lanzándote así encima de la gente?

- No pienso moverme- respondió Hareth con firmeza.

- Muévete, vamos- exclamó él, empujándola y haciéndola a un lado.

El bebé que hasta el momento había permanecido tranquilo, comenzó a llorar, y la muchacha corrió a su lado y lo tomó en brazos.

- Deja al niño, vas a hacer que llore aun más- dijo Elboron.

Hareth lo arrulló unos segundos y pronto el pequeño dejó a un lado su llanto para mostrarle a la joven una mirada de curiosidad.

- Pobrecillo, debes estar asustado- murmuró ella.

- Vamos, deja a ese niño- repitió él de nuevo.

- ¡No pienso soltarlo!- respondió con furia- ¿cómo puedes ser capaz? ¡si solo es un bebé! 

- ¿Ser capaz de qué? ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? Y por cierto ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Detenerte por supuesto! Y gracias a los dioses que te encontré a tiempo y el niño está a salvo.

- ¿A salvo? – repitió Elboron visiblemente trastornado.- Deja de decir estupideces y lárgate ya, por tu culpa tendré que empezar de nuevo.

- ¡Despierta de una vez!- gritó Hareth- por mucho ritual que hagas no conseguirás ni poder ni sabiduría ¡es una estupidez! 

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó él- Si tú has hecho esas pociones yo también lo conseguiré ¡y no serás tú quien me lo impida!

La muchacha apretó al niño en su pecho, asustada.  
- No lo comprendo ¿Qué no tienes bastante con lo que posees que aun deseas más?

- ¡Yo no tengo nada!- replicó él, irritado- Nada…porque no puedo proteger a nadie.

Hareth se mostró extrañada - ¿Proteger?

Elboron bajó la cabeza, como si un gran peso se hubiera instalado en sus hombros.  
- ¿Sabes por qué Bergil se marchó hace dos meses sin dar explicaciones?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué tendría que ver Bergil con lo que sucedía en ese instante? Aun así, ella negó con la cabeza, animándolo a continuar. 

- Mi padre necesitaba a uno de sus mejores guerreros para escoltar a mi madre.- respondió.

- ¿Por qué? Tú madre sabe defenderse muy bie…- la joven no terminó la frase, Elboron parecía estar reprimiendo las lágrimas con gran esfuerzo y se mordía el labio hasta dejarlo morado.

De pronto, alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente - Hace dos meses alguien intentó matar a mi madre.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Hareth.

No podía creer que alguien hubiera hecho algo así, para ella la dama Eowyn era la mejor persona del mundo y no veía motivos para que nadie le deseara algún mal.

- No consiguieron atraparle- continuó él, apretando los puños- pero…yo lo haré, le   
encontraré donde quiera que se esconda y le arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Fue entonces cuando Hareth suavizó su expresión, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, en su desesperación por no poder ayudar a su madre, Elboron había intentado el método más arriesgado y menos ortodoxo: la magia.

- Comprendo como te sientes- habló la muchacha- pero eso no es excusa para secuestrar un niño y hacerle daño ¿qué crees qué diría tu madre si lo supiera?, además este tipo de magia dudo mucho que funcione, al fin y al cabo, no todo lo que dice en ese libro es cierto.

Él bajó la cabeza, y tras largos segundos suspiró.- Quizás tengas razón.

Ella sonrió, parecía que de nuevo había recobrado la cordura. 

-Pero, ¿por qué dices que voy a hacerle daño al niño? ¿Por qué clase de animal me has tomado?- dijo el joven.

- Pero si lo decía muy claro en la hoja que arrancaste del libro, sangre de un niño de seis lunas de edad… argh- exclamó Hareth, poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

Elboron hizo un gesto divertido.

- Tienes muy mala memoria, decía sangre de conejo y tres cabellos de niño de seis lunas de edad.

- ¿De verdad?- replicó ella, poniendo rostro pensativo.

- Míralo tú misma ¡por los Valar, Hareth! ¿por quién me has tomado?

- Vaya, quizás exageré un poco…aunque aun así, has hecho algo horrible al llevarte este niño de su casa, su madre debe estar destrozada.

- Lo sé, y pensaba devolverlo…yo lamento haber…

Pero el joven no pudo acabar su disculpa pues sus ojos se cerraron de pronto, y su cuerpo cayó en redondo al suelo, ante la mirada horrorizada de Hareth.

- ¡Elboron!- gritó, corriendo a su lado, aun con el bebé en los brazos.

- Tranquila, él está bien.

La joven alzó la cabeza y descubrió a Eldarion, en pie ante ella.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Y cómo has sabido donde estaba?

- Fácil, te vi cabalgar hacia el río y sospeché a donde te dirigías, y en cuanto a él…bueno, solo fue un golpe.

- ¿Solo un golpe? Eldarion ¡se ha desmayado!

- Es más blando de lo que creí- comentó el príncipe agachándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué le sucede hoy a todo el mundo que no hacen más que estupideces?- se preguntó Hareth.

Eldarion dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas de su amigo, y al ver que este no reaccionaba, tomó el brazo inerte pasándolo tras su cuello para levantar el cuerpo del joven.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no le pegaste demasiado fuerte?- dijo la muchacha con gesto preocupado.

- No, ya nos hemos peleado así antes- sonrió el príncipe- Además no pienso dejarte viuda antes de tiempo.

Hareth frunció el ceño - ¿Qué insinúas?... Mejor no me lo digas, vamos, tenemos que devolver a este pequeño a su casa.

- Vaya líos en los que te metes Elboron- dijo Eldarion a su inconsciente amigo.

- No puede oírte- le recordó ella.

- Ya deja de preocuparte, tu amorcito está bien.

- ¡Cierra el pico! No se de donde sacas esas estúpidas ideas ¡por los Valar que me largaré de esta ciudad de locos en cuanto pueda!

Y con el rostro contraído por el enojo echó a caminar a grandes zancadas mientras el príncipe, sin poder reprimir una risita nerviosa, la seguía, arrastrando con su amigo de nuevo a casa.

********************************************************************************

Weno, no se que tal me habra quedado asi ke espero opiniones ^^, pero aun no se acaba esto claro jeje quizas un capi mas o dos ¡asi ke dejenme un lindo review por fi!!!!! ^^  



	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17 

- Vamos, Hareth, no puedo creer que seas tan lenta.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada molesta sobre las profundas ojeras que marcaban su rostro, apenas había descansado una hora cuando Bergil había entrado en su habitación dando gritos.

- Lo hago todo lo deprisa que mi cuerpo me lo permite- respondió- y precisamente no me estás ayudando.

El joven suspiró, poniendo cara de mártir.  
- Está bien, está bien, iré a llevar el resto del equipaje al carro. 

- ¿Al carro?- preguntó Hareth, extrañada.

- Sí, mi señora- respondió con gesto galante, sonriendo- he dispuesto un bello carruaje solo para vos.

La muchacha parpadeó. - ¿Por qué?

- Solo hay que verte la cara para saber que no aguantarías sobre la grupa del caballo ni dos minutos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo esta noche? Parece que no hayas dormido.

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano - Mejor no quieras saberlo.

Bergil puso una mueca divertida.- Me fiaré de ti. Te espero en el portón principal dentro de cinco minutos ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, sí- asintió Hareth con la cabeza.

Cuando el joven hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, la muchacha tomó varias hojas de papiro escritas de su puño y letra, y los guardó cuidadosamente en un pequeño saco de cuero.

- Aún tengo pociones que probar- se dijo, esbozando una sonrisa mientras observaba sus apuntes.

En ese momento, un pequeño ruiseñor se posó en el alfeizar de su ventana y comenzó a cantar. Hareth amplió su sonrisa y se acercó. Al menos aquella ciudad la despedía con un detalle hermoso, nunca había visto un tinuviel tan de cerca.

De pronto, recordó algo que le hizo alzar la cabeza hacia el horizonte donde nacía el sol, olvidándose por un instante del pajarillo.

- Espero que ya haya despertado, con ese golpe…- dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Hareeeeeeeeth!

El grito que provenía del exterior provocó que el animalillo se asustara y saliera volando.

- ¡Ya voy!- exclamó ella, corriendo hacia la cama y tomando lo que quedaba de su equipaje.

Se detuvo un segundo en la puerta y echó un último vistazo a la habitación que durante tanto tiempo la había acogido.

- ¡Adiós! ¡quizás vuelva algún día!- le dijo a la silenciosa alcoba.

Y sin perder un instante echó a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían los irritados gritos de Bergil.

*

- ¡Argh! Por favor tapa esa ventana.

La risa de Eldarion resonó en toda la habitación, al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y corría la cortina.

- Cualquiera diría que eres un murciélago- comentó aun sonriendo, sentándose en una silla que había junto a la pared.

Elboron, que descansaba sobre una mullida cama le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba su fastidio. 

- Es culpa tuya, aun no me explico porqué me golpeaste ¡demonios! Esta me las vas a pagar.- dijo poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza en gesto dolorido.

- Oh, vamos, yo solo actué como debe hacerlo un caballero.

- ¿Un caballero golpea a su mejor amigo?- inquirió Elboron.

- Un caballero defiende a las damas indefensas aún de su mejor amigo- rectificó el príncipe.

- ¿Dama indefensa?- el joven soltó una risa socarrona- No estarás hablando de Hareth ¿verdad?

- Sé que es una dama que sabe defenderse, aunque necesita alguna ayuda de vez en cuando.

- Yo no diría que es una dama…

Eldarion rió de nuevo. – Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que te gusta.

- ¡No digas estupideces!- exclamó su amigo, sin poder ocultarle el calor que se instaló en sus mejillas.

El príncipe continuó riendo.  
- Ay, que poco te conoces a ti mismo- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Sabes que esa bocaza tuya te va a traer muchos problemas ¿verdad?

El joven sonrió divertido

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Hareth no está aquí y no sabe nada.

Elboron bufó. – Esa no es la cuestión…y por cierto, ¿por qué no está? Debería estar aquí haciendo algo para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tengo por su culpa.

- Vaya, entonces ese amuleto que te colgó del cuello parece que no es tan eficaz.

El joven observó con curiosidad aquella piedra de color lavanda que pendía de su cuello, labrada con un signo extraño y que parecía antiguo.

- Dijo que era para que te recuperaras rápidamente y que prevenía de cualquier enfermedad o dolencia.- le explicó Eldarion.

- ¿De verdad?

Su amigo asintió. – Estuvo mucho tiempo labrando y preparando esa piedra…ya ves que se preocupa por ti.

- Supongo que debo darle las gracias…- dijo un poco avergonzado- ¿Sabes si vendrá por aquí esta tarde?

Eldarion observó a su amigo ligeramente sorprendido.

- Pero Elboron, Hareth se ha marchado a Emyn Arnen, Bergil se la ha llevado esta mañana. 

- ¿Es una broma?

- Pensaba que lo sabías.- respondió con un gesto de cabeza.

El joven se quedó en silencio, con rostro contrariado. Se recostó sobre la almohada y soltó un suave suspiro.

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella, junto a su amigo.

- Ya es hora de madurar ¿no te parece?- dijo con voz calma.

Elboron se mostró confuso.

- Debes volver a casa- continuó Eldarion- No dejes que se te escape o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

El joven bajó la mirada y rehusó hacer comentario alguno.

*

Bajo el brillante sol, las sombras cambiaban sus formas lentamente. Hareth observaba las piedras y pequeñas hierbas del camino, apoyada en la ventana del carruaje que se zarandeaba arriba y abajo al ritmo del trote de los caballos. En unos minutos alcanzarían Osgiliath y a pocos metros el puente que les permitiría cruzar el río. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear una vieja canción que había escuchado en sus pocos años de vida en el orfanato.  
El camino sigue y sigue  
desde la puerta.  
El camino ha ido muy lejos,   
y que otros lo sigan si pueden… 

- Estoy tan cansada- susurró para sí.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre las ruinas que habían alcanzado, y lamentó que ningún rey las hubiera reconstruido en tantos años, antaño habría sido esplendorosa, no lo dudaba.

- Hay alguien en el camino- informó el cochero en voz alta.

Bergil, que había estado sentado frente a la joven, abandonó su asiento y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana.

- ¿Quién va?- gritó con fuerza al transeúnte solitario que les aventajaba en pocos metros.

- Solo una anciana que comparte vuestro sendero- respondió una voz alegre.

Hareth, asomó la cabeza con curiosidad y observó una figura ataviada con ropajes pardos y rojos, forzando su vista, distinguió un cabello oscuro de vetas plateadas y un gran conjunto de collares de luminosos colores. 

Apenas pudo contener su sorpresa, y rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió del carruaje.

- ¡Hareth! ¿qué haces?!- exclamó Bergil.

La muchacha corrió hasta la anciana, y solo a un metro de ella, se detuvo.

- Hiril…eres tú.

La mujer sonrió divertida.

- Pequeña Hareth, vaya, rápido pasa el tiempo pues ya sois toda una dama.

- En algunos momentos creí que nuestro encuentro había sido solo una ilusión- respondió ella- Me cuesta creer que nos hayamos encontrado de nuevo. Nunca pude agradecerte tu ayuda.

Hiril amplió su sonrisa.  
- Solo estaba donde debía estar, igual que tú. 

- ¡Hareth!- gritó Bergil desde el carruaje.

- Dame unos minutos- pidió la joven.

El joven soldado suspiró, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde vais, Hiril?- preguntó Hareth.

- A casa- respondió la anciana.

- ¿A Dor- en- Ernil?

Asintió con la cabeza.- Mucho tiempo he estado lejos de mi hogar.

- Te comprendo.

Hiril acarició sus tintineantes collares y lanzó una mirada furtiva al carruaje que había tras ellas.

- ¿Y como fue vuestro viaje?

Hareth se mostró sorprendida por la pregunta, mas no tardó en recordar las palabras que la mujer le dedicara tiempo atrás.  
…te espera un viaje… un viaje corto, pero que será importante para tu vida futura

- Ha sido…un viaje muy instructivo- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

La anciana le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos.  
- Pero algo no salió como esperabais ¿no es cierto?- dijo de pronto.

Hareth se mostró dubitativa, muchas cosas no habían salido como ella había planeado en un principio ¿a qué se referiría exactamente?

- No debéis preocuparos- le dijo Hiril al ver su reacción.- Lo que habéis dado se os devolverá con más intensidad de lo que imagináis.

- Me recordáis a los elfos del bosque, sabios pero a la hora de explicarse son casi ininteligibles. 

La anciana rió divertida.

- ¡Hareth debemos darnos prisa!- gritó Bergil desde el carro.

- Enseguida- replicó la joven.

- Es la hora de la despedida.- dijo Hiril estrechando su mano.

- Podemos llevarte a la ciudad si lo deseas- sugirió Hareth.

Pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.  
- Nuestros caminos se separan aquí.

- Como desees. Que Eru te guarde entonces y te lleve pronto a tu hogar.

- Lo mismo os deseo, y no olvidéis que las estrellas os esperan para que habléis con ellas durante la luna llena.

- ¡Hareth!- exclamó Bergil nuevamente.

La joven se volvió hacia él un tanto irritada.

- ¡Un momento por favor!- le gritó, para volverse hacia su interlocutora con un suspiro- bueno, ¿a qué os referís con eso de…

Pero la pregunta no terminó de formularse, pues al girarse de nuevo, la anciana Hiril había desaparecido como una bocanada de humo en el aire.

- Otra vez desaparece.- suspiró.

- Si habláis con ellas, os devolverán lo que habéis entregado.

Hareth se giró a su alrededor pero aquella ultima frase parecía haber surgido del mismo viento.

- Hiril ¿Dónde estás?- musitó, visiblemente contrariada.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Bergil que la observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Conocías a esa mujer?- preguntó.

Ella asintió.

- Vamos, si no nos apresuramos la noche caerá sobre nosotros.

Hareth suspiró.- De acuerdo.

Cuando el carruaje se puso en movimiento la joven no pudo apartar la mirada de las grandes piedras que dejaban atrás en el camino, preguntándose que habría querido decir la anciana con aquella última y enigmática frase.

*

Abrió los ojos y la luz de luna la saludó, por un instante, aquel detalle la sorprendió, más no tardó en recordar que tan cansada estaba a su llegada a Emyn Arnen, que olvidando que el sol hacía pocas horas que había salido tras las montañas, se tumbó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos. No era de extrañar que ahora, en plena noche, estuviera tan despierta como un búho.

Decidió dar un pequeño paseo, y cansar un poco sus piernas para poder retomar su confortable lecho en algunas horas. Así, con una gruesa capa sobre sus hombros, Hareth se deslizó con sigilo al exterior del castillo.

Las calles brillaban débilmente gracias a las lámparas de aceite que pendían de los aleros de las casas, solo las aves nocturnas perturbaban el silencio en que se sumía la ciudad cuando el sol caía. 

- Es perfecto para disfrutar de las vistas- pensó.

Y sin demora, escogió un diminuto camino de piedras que rodeaba la herrería y la guiaba hasta la torre más alta de la ciudad, donde se situaban las campanas de plata que cada día repiqueteaban al atardecer.

A aquellas horas de la noche no podría acceder a lo más alto, pero el pequeño balcón que se situaba sobre el jardín construido al lado de la torre, era perfecto.  
Los altos escalones le supusieron algún disgusto debido a la poca visibilidad, pero al alcanzar su destino, sonrió, olvidando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquella hermosa visión de paisaje.

El viento era frío, pero no le importaba, lo que admiraba no eran solo las pequeñas luces que salpicaban la colina de Emyn Arnen en la oscuridad, sino la visión de todo aquel valle inmerso en la noche, y más allá una ciudad de mil luces que formaba una pirámide bajo el auspicio de una montaña negra de picos azules y la gran torre blanca, ahora solo perfilada por los brillos lunares que apuntaba hacia el inmenso cielo plagado de estrellas y donde asomaba una gran luna llena.

- Luna llena- musitó- las estrellas esperaban para hablar cuando la luna llena…

Hareth apoyó los codos sobre la piedra fría que conformaba el balcón y clavó su mirada en el cielo.

- Bien aquí estoy- dijo con una sonrisa- Ya podéis contarme lo que queráis, y no os olvidéis de devolverme lo que he entregado.- apuntó, sin saber exactamente que esperaba que le devolvieran.

- Que frío hace.

La joven se irguió, sorprendida por aquella inesperada voz. ¿De donde habría salido? 

- Si ahora resulta que las estrellas pueden hablar, es que definitivamente he perdido el juicio.- se dijo en un susurro.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos, y fue entonces cuando miró hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el jardín, para descubrir que una sombra se movía entre los árboles y las flores. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el balaustre del balcón y clavó sus ojos ambarinos en aquel extraño.

- Bien, ahora que estoy aquí debo pensar en algo- dijo el desconocido 

Hablaba para sí, pero lo hacía lo suficientemente alto como para que Hareth lo escuchara.

- Pero, esto es tan complicado…¿qué le digo?- exclamó, continuando con el monologo-   
Quizás debería hacer lo que me dijo ese payaso…pero no, no puedo decirle que es muy bella y todas esas tonterías, aunque es cierto…no, no, no, pensaría que me estoy burlando de ella.

La joven forzó la vista aún más, pues a cada palabra, aquella singular voz le resultaba cada vez más familiar.

- Después de tantos años de peleas, supongo que no puedo ganarla en una noche- suspiró el desconocido.

Hareth abrió la boca, sorprendida como nunca en su vida. ¡Por supuesto que reconocía aquella voz! ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

- Primero le devolveré el colgante, un gesto de buena voluntad y lo demás…bien, tendré que ganármelo poco a poco.- continuó con otro suspiro- Que complicadas son la chicas.

- ¡O que simples son los chicos!

La voz clara de la joven le produjo tal sorpresa, que largos segundos le costaron decidirse a echar un vistazo hacia lo alto de la torre, en el balcón del que Hareth continuaba observándole, sonriendo divertida.

- Tu…tu…¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

- El suficiente Elboron. 

El joven bajó la cabeza rojo de verguenza, por un segundo había esperado que no le hubiera reconocido, pero…¿Y ahora qué? Aquella situación si que era inesperada.

- ¿No ibas a devolverme algo?- inquirió ella con tono divertido.

- Eeee…si, claro.- respondió Elboron, tomando la piedra que colgaba de su cuello.- Esto…¿quieres que la lance hasta allá arriba?

Hareth rió. – No, ahora mismo bajo. No quisiera que se estropeara por el golpe.

En unos minutos, la joven apareció en el jardín y se detuvo a apenas dos pasos de Elboron. Él le tendió la piedra y ella la tomó con suavidad. 

Durante algunos minutos, observó la superficie pulida del amuleto en completo silencio. 

- Esto…¿pasa algo?- dijo Elboron, incomodo por aquella mudez.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad?- preguntó ella.

- Pues hace unas horas, salí de Minas Tirith ayer antes de la puesta de sol.- respondió.

- Ah…

De nuevo el silencio cayó sobre ellos durante un segundos que parecían eternos.

- ¿Quién era el payaso del que hablabas?- le inquirió Hareth de pronto. 

El joven se rascó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado.

- Pues…me refería a Eldarion.

- Ah…¿él piensa que soy bella?

- Sí, pero…

-¿Pero?- repitió Hareth con curiosidad.

- Yo también lo pienso.

Ella sonrió, y se acercó aun más a él. Elboron se mostró confundido ante tal actitud, y no pudo evitar que su espalda se pusiera rígida. Cuando apenas un centímetro los separaban, Hareth sonrió de nuevo y tomando la piedra, la volvió a colocar en el cuello del joven, ante la total sorpresa del mismo.

- Fue un regalo, debes quedártelo.- le dijo con suavidad. 

- Lo guardaré…como un tesoro.

La joven cerró los ojos un instante, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Hiril tenía razón

- ¿Quién?- dijo Elboron, sin comprender.

- Hiril…ella me dijo que lo que había entregado me seria devuelto. 

- ¿Hablas del amuleto?

Entonces Hareth rió con suavidad, y apoyando la mano en sus brazos, se inclinó hacia a él, y le besó.

- No, hablaba de otra cosa.- respondió, señalando con el dedo índice el pecho de Elboron, a la altura del corazón.

- Ah…

Hareth rió con fuerza al ver el rostro del joven con aquella expresión mezcla de sorpresa y rubor. Antes de que Elboron fuera capaz de articular palabra, ella alzó la cabeza al cielo y sonrió a las brillantes estrellas.

- Gracias.- les susurró. 

- ¿Gracias?- repitió el joven, confundido.

- Sí, gracias- respondió ella sonriente.

Y sin dejarle hacer más preguntas, tomó su brazo y lo arrastró hacia las calles de la ciudad, bajo la luz de la luna.  


************************************************************************************

  
Mmmm pos este es el final ya se ke me he tardao pero…la inspiración es asi! :P ya estaba deseando terminar el fic XP con final ligeramente romántico (porque sé que si no lo hago después me llueven las amenazas de muerte -.-). Así que bueno, espero que haya gustao aunque sea un poquillo…y bueno si me vuelve la inspiración volveré con otro fic jejeje siempre toy igual :P  
Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Y por los reviews claro!!! ;)  



End file.
